If you ever
by Lucyferina
Summary: Bella/Sam. She felt one of his hands leave her waist, and after a moment her chin was pulled up by a blazing hand and she met his eyes that for once weren't dark and unreadable but concerned and serious. No imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **new fiction, Sam and Bella, it starts as Sam/Emily and is set in New Moon. I hope you'll enjoy it. Updates as of now won't be frequent because I'm going to finish Endless night.

* * *

><p><strong>If you ever<strong>

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, <em>_we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong<br>'Cause you know I'm here for you,  
>Avril Lavigne (Keep holding on)<em>

Bella ran towards Jacob as soon as she saw Paul bursting into a wolf, the biggest shock arrived when Jacob jumped over her head and transformed in mid-air into a wolf as well. Bella had fallen down and watched half in awe half in horror the two enormous wolves biting into each other and crushing into trees until they disappeared into the forest.

Sam Uley looked at her and then turned to the other two and in a commanding voice said, "Take her to my house." He glanced at her once again and then followed the destructive path that Jacob and Paul had left behind.

The boy who now she identified as Jared, walked to where she was and placed one of his warm hands on her arm and pulled her up. "Let's go Bella, Sam doesn't like to repeat twice the same order and I don't want to be in trouble."

She had the feeling that nobody wanted to be in trouble with Sam, he exuded an aura of raw power and authority that was hard to miss, even for a girl as clueless as her. She followed Jared and Embry to her truck, Jared asked for her keys jokingly saying that she was too preoccupied to drive.

"But Jacob will be okay?" She whispered feeling very apprehensive.

Embry chuckled. "Don't worry Bella, I wager that Paul will be the one getting out the worst from their fight."

By the time Bella's heart was settling to a normal beat they had arrived at what she supposed was Sam's house. The place looked secluded, but well kept. Before they got in, Embry stopped her and whispered in her ear. "You're going to meet Emily, Sam's girlfriend, don't stare at her." Before she could ask anything, she was pushed into the house and she saw a Quileute woman cooking at the stove.

Jared and Embry flopped into two chairs while she hesitated to move into the house, Emily turned and Bella understood why Embry had made that comment, the woman was beautiful but one side of her face was marred by huge scars. She reflected sullenly that some people have them outside, others have them into their hearts and she was one of them. Nobody knew how deep her heart was scarred after _his_ abandonment.

Emily smiled softly and motioned for her to get closer. "Hi I'm Emily and you must be the vampire girl."

She almost recoiled; only hearing the word vampire caused the hole in her heart to throb painfully. She braced her arms around her body; it was the only way she could keep herself together.

Sam took that moment to enter; he glanced at Bella and then walked to where Emily was, he kissed her softly and lovingly on the scarred side of her face. Bella noticed that Emily didn't look as happy as he did. Then Sam turned his eyes on her again, with disdain he said, "You should eat something Bella, you'll disappear soon. How long do you want to keep starving yourself?"

Bella was taken aback by his rude words; nobody had ever addressed her that way.

"Sam!" Emily exclaimed looking shocked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying as it is Em." Then he walked out of the living room and went into the hall.

Emily smiled kindly. "Don't take his words to heart Bella, he's used to speak with teenage wolves and he doesn't really know how to behave with girls."

Bella nodded and gulped, but her heart was still throbbing painfully, because in that house between strangers the absence of _him_ was even more painful to bear.

Was she really trying to disappear? Did she really look that bad that Sam had to call her on her behaviour? She felt tears prickling at her eyes when she saw Emily's pitiful look in her direction. "Ex-excuse me I need to use the bathroom." She went into the hall where Sam had disappeared and tried to run, but she met a concrete wall.

When she opened her eyes she realized that the wall was none other than Sam, who was now holding her by her waist. The warmth of his hands was seeping into her body, and the first traitor tear was running down her face. She looked down, not wanting to meet Sam's eyes.

She felt one of his hands leaving her waist, and after a moment her chin was pulled up by his blazing hand and she met his eyes that for once weren't dark and unreadable but concerned and serious. "Bella you can't keep doing this to yourself. You're not hurting just your parents, Jacob and Billy care for you too. I know it's difficult to get over heartbreak but you can do it. I didn't save you that night in the forest to have you die slowly a little bit every day."

"I… you don't know what you're talking about." She whispered. "He… he left me, I wasn't… wasn't good enough."

He looked angry then. "Listen carefully, that corpse is not even good enough to lick your shoes, I don't care if you love him, he tricked you and now he left. Do you really want to give him this satisfaction? Live Bella, he gave you this gift, your life… don't waste it this way."

His words hit her hard; nobody had ever talked to her this way. She mulled it over and she realized that she had never openly talked to anyone the way she was now taking to Sam. "I don't know where to start." She admitted bitterly.

Sam sighed and his hand moved from her chin, he caressed her cheek for a moment and then went down to take her hand in his; slowly he placed hers with his on top on her heart. "Listen Bella, it's still beating, your heart might be damaged but it's still there. Start eating, speak to people, and pay attention to what is going on around you. Life is such a precious gift, and although sometimes fate throws us some curve balls, we should still leave our life to the fullest, do you really think I would have chosen this life for myself?"

Bella felt her heart beating, and she felt his warm hand on hers. Her eyes met his again and for a moment they watched each other like there was nothing but them. The intensity and the energy flowing between them was fizzling the air around. The moment was broken by a door banging and Sam let her go quickly, before she could say anything else, he had moved away and left her there, alone in the semi-dark corridor.

Slowly she slid down on the floor and laid her back on the wall. She pulled her knees closer and hugged them. Sam had said some harsh but true words; she was dying a little bit every day and for what? For someone who had left her. But Sam's word had lit an idea in her mind; _he_ hadn't left because he didn't love her anymore! She had a moment of clarity there and then; Edward loved her so much that he gifted her with her life. She knew that she would have asked to be turned eventually and he had always thought that they had no soul.

The notion that Edward loved her for a moment left her breathless, her heart almost exploded of joy and then reality caught up again, he loved her but he was gone and no matter how much she hoped he would never come back. If she loved him as much as she knew she did, the only thing to do was start living again, and show him that she was going to have a long, happy and satisfying life.

Jacob found her there, sitting and brooding. "Bells." He kneeled next to her. "Is everything all right?" He asked looking vulnerable and scared.

She realized that he might be frightened by her reaction to his 'change'. "Jake… I'm okay. Just recovering, are you well? I thought he was going to hurt you."

Jacob relaxed, and grinned. "Awww Bells, you were worried for me. I can look after myself… and even after you if you let me." He said winking at her.

For a moment Bella saw the carefree Jacob of before his transformation, and she smiled back at him. A voice in her mind whispered that she should start to get better somewhere and Jacob deserved to be thanked for all his efforts to make her happy. "Jake, regarding you… changing into a big wolf…" She noticed him stiffening. "I don't care… you've been my best friend and you've helped me through one of the worst moment of my life… I want you to know that I'm here for you as long as you'll want." She placed her hand on his and she saw his warm smile.

Jacob put his other hand on hers and squeezed it. Clearing his throat he stood up and pulled her up into his arms. They hugged each other for a long time, she was breathing his unique scent and for as much as she felt at ease with him it didn't spark anything, _not like with Sam_ and then she shook her head, what a weird thought that was. "Let's go to eat something."

She nodded, but stopped him before they could get into the living room. "Jake… at the moment I just need a friend…"

He smiled softly. "I know Bells, I'm here and I'll be here for you as long as you'll need me. A step at a time."

She nodded and he pushed her into the room where all the werewolves and Emily turned to look at her. Bella blushed and met only Sam's eyes. Something sparkled in his eyes, but it disappeared before she could understand what feeling it was.

Jacob sat and pulled Bella to seat near him, before she could protest he gave her a huge muffin and ordered to eat it all.

Bella studied the muffin, and sighed, she heard a growl and she caught Sam's eyes again. He looked at the muffin and then at her pointedly, she felt her cheeks burning and before losing her courage she bit into the muffin and started chewing.

Sam winked and turned his attention to Jared, Bella's heart missed a beat. She glanced at Jacob and he was happily talking with Embry, no one had noticed that exchange and she was happy about it, she went on munching on her muffin.

The day had started strangely and was ending even more so. She hoped that after her huge epiphany about Edward's true motives for leaving her, she would start to heal and maybe one day she could love someone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **thanks to all for the reviews, this chapter was begging to be written and so I had to. Endless night will be updated at the latest Monday evening Italian time (should be afternoon in US). Hope you'll keep enjoying this story as much as I like writing it.

* * *

><p><em>Girl it's time to let you know<br>I'm down if you wanna go  
>We can take it nice and slow<br>We got until tomorrow_

_Blue (Fly by)_

**Chapter 2**

The three weeks after Bella's talk with Sam saw her starting to put her life back on track. She had begun with the house, cleaning and cooking again for her dad. Charlie had been surprisingly pleased about her effort; Bella had even started eating again and had taken a pound or two so that her clothes didn't hang sadly on her body.

At school she had picked up her marks, started sitting again with her classmates and even had a few conversations with Angela, Jessica and Mike. Obviously she had missed so much of everyone's life and the process of starting to live again was hard and sometimes she would feel uncomfortable and sad, but she just needed to recall that moment in the hall with Sam and she would start again to feel somehow better.

Jacob had been amazingly patient with her; he had followed her emergence from zombie-hood and had been a good friend. She had noticed that he hadn't tried to blur the line of their friendship even once and for that she was grateful, she didn't need that now.

The only dark spot in her recovery was that she hadn't seen or heard from Sam at all. Her brain had logically concluded that Sam had other duties to look after, but a little piece of her heart had been disappointed and displeased. Sam had helped her when no other could, and she had included him in the posse of people who meant something to her, so she wanted to see him and show to him that she had started to get better.

When Jacob pranced in a Saturday morning with a huge satisfied smile, Bella smiled back. "What's up dog?" She asked him, she had started referring him as such, but in a lovable way that he enjoyed.

He barked once to tease her and then grinned. Plopping on her sofa he motioned for her to sit near him, Bella sat and then turned her eyes on him. "So?" She asked now impatient to know the reason for his good mood.

"We nailed them!" He said happily and at her questioning glance he went on. "Bells, there was a red head vamp with a dreadlock black skinned vamp that were hunting humans in this area. We had pushed them away more times than we could count, but the kept coming back, finally yesterday afternoon we caught them and made a bonfire out of them. I came to invite you this evening at Emily and Sam's to celebrate with us."

Bella sat there processing what he had just said; the pack had gotten Victoria and Laurent for good. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that they hadn't been trying to get to her and now she was free. That meant something else as well, if Alice had seen that she was in danger they might have come back, but as of now her life was safe. A wave of mourning again at the loss of the Cullens' hit her, but not as hurting and deep as it used to be. Her heart was mending, the scars would be there but she was alive and strong now.

"Bells?" Jacob voice called her back.

She turned to look at him and then hugged him. "Jacob you were really good! You got two bad vampires, I'm so proud of all the lives you saved." She saw no reason for him to know that she knew them at all.

He smiled softly and then removed himself from the hug. "So, can we count you in for tonight?"

Bella was startled by his behavior, never had Jacob shied away from physical contact with her. "Jake… is everything all right between us?"

A look of uncertainty crossed his face and then he sighed. "You know me to well uh?" At her nod, he took a big breath and started speaking again. "There's something I need to speak with you about… I just didn't know how to approach this subject, but now is as good as any other moment."

For the next half an hour, Jacob explained to Bella about wolves imprinting on their soul mate and how the bond was unbreakable. Imprint wasn't a given but there was this chance for every wolf, and him being the rightful Alpha was in pole position to a ticket for a mate. "So I reached this conclusion Bella, I know I could have loved you and been for you a good… boyfriend but I care too much for you to risk it. If we start dating and fall in love and then I imprint… I would be no better than… you-know-who." He concluded.

Bella took a moment to consider all he had said, and she was grateful that he had reached that conclusion all on his own. She would never risk her heart again on someone who might leave her for a complete stranger out of nowhere and with no warning. "I think you're right, but we'll still be friends…" She whispered insecurely.

"We'll be best friends Bells, I was just unsure of how to behave with you now that I won't try to pursue you." He laughed then. "But we're okay now..." At her nod he hugged her.

"Hurg, Jake… I can't breathe!" She said.

He laughed again and let her go. "Sorry Bells, I'm glad that this is settled between us. Now… are you coming tonight 'oh best friend of mine'?"

She hesitated, she wanted to see Sam, but she didn't know if she would be welcomed. "I'm not sure the pack… will want me there."

"Bells, Sam ordered me to invite you and although Paul is an ass he kinds of think that you were brave when you slapped him. As for the others, Embry and Quil like you. Leah… well, you'll just have to ignore her as we do."

Bella grimaced, Leah was the last member of the pack, the most recent and the angriest one. "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you, she's just bitter because of Sam. They were dating and were head over heels in love before he phased and imprinted on her cousin Emily. And probably she didn't like to discover that Sam had spent a lot of time under your window since he found you. I guess Sam thinks of you as part of his pack." Jacob told her.

Now she understood why Sam had told her that he knew how heartbreak fell, her conversation with him made more sense. He had been thrown into the magical world and had to give up both the love of his life and every plan for his future. She felt ashamed of how little she might have suffered compared to him. "Emily's scars…" She said hoping to understand to the fullest what had happened, not wanting to focus her attention on the thought that Sam had been looking after her from afar.

Jacob looked sad. "Sam was too near her when he phased… everyone thinks that she was mauled by a bear but… Sam will bring his guilt to his grave. He hurt his imprint and he doesn't know how to forgive himself even though she forgave him."

Bella felt the air being taken away from her lungs, Sam had a soul mate! Emily was the only woman for him, and he was heartbroken over Leah. She didn't know why but a flare of jealousy for both girls spread in her heart, she was a nobody… while the two Quileute girls were beautiful. Then she shook her head, it was time her heart stopped hoping for things that couldn't be. She would have to add Sam to the list of –do not go there- topics. Whatever she had harbored for him had to end right there.

"I'll come to pick you up at seven Bells, be ready." Jacob said and then after a kiss on the crown of her hair he left.

...

Bella spent the morning brooding over all the information she had gotten from Jacob, her mind was a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts. By midday she was getting jitters at the idea of meeting the whole pack and she decided that she wanted at least to look good, so she picked up the phone and called Angela asking for her help in choosing an outfit for the evening. Angela was happy to help her and at three she was there.

The afternoon was spent trying out clothes, and then Angela helped her with her hair and makeup. At six thirty Bella looked in the mirror and liked what she saw, they had chosen a long-sleeved dark green low cut shirt that was showing her thin but not starved body. In addition she was wearing low cut jeans and her hair were half pulled up on her head. Angela had just added a light eye shadow to her eyes that made them look deeper and a light pink lip-gloss.

"You look beautiful Bella." Angela said, "I'm happy that you're finally getting better."

Bella blushed. "Thank you Angela, I actually thought I would never recover from Edward's departure but now I'm feeling better and eventually I might even be able to be happy again."

Angela squeezed her arm. "You will, you're a good person Bella and you deserve all the happiness that you can get."

Angela left soon after and Bella was left with ten minutes until Jake's arrival. She tried once again to convince herself that she didn't really want to look good for Sam, but she knew better than trying to lie to herself. With a sigh she heard Jacob's car horn; she took her jacket and her purse and got out of the door.

Once she was in the car she turned to look at Jacob and smiled at his stunned expression. Then starting to feel self-conscious she blushed.

He cleared his throat and started the car. "Bells, if you wanted to make it very difficult for me to have friendly feelings for you… you're succeeding. You look amazing."

Her blush deepened further and she stuttered a thank you. Jacob started to laugh. "Don't worry Bells; I guess you wanted to look good to show the pack that you're getting back to your feet. They'll be stunned in a very positive way, don't let Quil ogle you too much though."

"You're silly Jake." She smiled at her best friend, leave to him to take away the last vestiges of her uneasiness.

When they arrived at Sam's house, her heart started to beat quicker. She bit her lip, hating herself for it but knowing there was nothing she could do. Jacob opened the door of the house and pulled her in with him.

Everyone turned in their directions, she didn't look at anyone but she scanned the room to see where Sam was, her eyes settled on him and he was looking back at her with an intense look. All the sounds stopped and she felt like there were just the two of them, then she felt a hand on her back and she turned to see Jacob smiling at her. "Come on Bells, let's get to greet all the guys."

The evening progressed nicely; she had talked with everyone but Leah and Sam. If she didn't know better, she would suspect that he was avoiding her at all costs. She was puzzled by his behavior, but she was pulled into a conversation after another and she didn't have much time to think about it. Finally when the mess was too much to handle she decided to get out for a moment and take a breath of fresh air.

Sam's patio was nice and she was just relaxing when she felt his presence, she didn't know why she was sure it was him but she knew.

"You look good tonight." He whispered getting closer to her.

She didn't turn to look at him. "Thank you."

Music was bursting out of his house, and then a slow song started playing. "Dance with me." He said.

Bella turned to look at him; she didn't know why he always left her breathless. She saw his hand up waiting for hers and before she could refuse her hand moved and it was enclosed in his much bigger and burning hand. She felt his other hand on her waist and her heart missed a bit, before she could speak he had pulled her into his arms and had started to sway slowly. Her head rested on his wide chest, she could feel his heart beating and she was feeling the air sizzling around them.

"You gained a few pounds; they look good on your body." He growled softly.

She blushed deeply, burying her head in his chest a little further. "T-thanks." She wondered why she had become a stuttering fool but her mind was whispering that she knew the reason for her sudden loss of speech. It was being with Sam, pure and simple.

"Bella, I…" Sam was interrupted in finishing his words by shouts from inside the house. He glanced at her with his dark and deep eyes and then opened the door to see what was going on.

With a sigh Bella followed in and was shocked from the scene in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> you might have noticed that I got rid of Victoria, well in this story the focus will be Bella and Sam's relationship and the big question throughout the story will be: can someone overcome an imprint and be happy with someone else?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **thanks so much for the reviews. I know you all have more questions than answers at the moment, but bear with me for a little longer...

* * *

><p><em>Son venuto qui<br>per dirti tutto per dirti aiutami  
>ho capito che<br>questo sono io  
>nei miei pensieri nei miei lati scomodi<br>quindi prendimi.  
>Daniele Groff (Sei un miracolo)<em>

**Chapter 3**

Bella was not prepared for the scene in front of her eyes; Paul and Jared were keeping Leah back by her arms, while Embry was in front of a crying Emily trying to protect her. She heard Leah shouting. "You ruined my and Sam's life!"

"Silence!" Sam roared, Bella saw him taking the scene in. "Leah, get the fuck out of here. You're banned from coming back here until you won't apologize to Emily."

Leah strode out of the house, hitting Bella's shoulder. The strength of the female wolf had her almost fall, but Sam's hand caught her arm and he steadied her. Then he let her go and walked towards Emily, but she turned away and ran into the hall, probably going into their bedroom.

"The party is over, Jacob go to see what Leah is doing and try to put some sense into that thick mind of hers." Sam snarled and when he saw Jacob glancing at Bella, he turned to look at Paul. "Paul, you'll take Bella home." He strode into the hall forgetting everything else.

Bella's heart was beating wildly; Jacob walked towards the door and before leaving he hugged her. "I'm sorry Bells, I'll call you tomorrow."

Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim said their farewell as well and she was left with Paul. She grimaced and he smirked. "Let's go leech-lover."

She winched at his nickname for her, but followed him out to his car. The drive was silent, but Bella wanted to talk to Paul so she turned to watch him and whispered. "Paul… I wanted to apologize for the slap. I was emotionally distressed."

"Don't worry Swan, I don't really care. Although, it took guts to come up to my face and to try to put me in my place. I was angry too." Paul said unemotionally.

She fell silent again, she was aware that she would never get closer to Paul. They were too different and he really didn't care at all for her. When they reached her house Bella thanked him quickly and was dismounting from his car when his hot hand on her arm stooped her. "Swan, I'll give you just one warning, stay the hell away from Sam. Do you think that no one noticed the way you look at him? Well you were wrong, I did. And now you smell like him, I don't fucking want to know what happened between you two, but he has a mate and a pack to look after. You're just a distraction, he'll never be yours." He let her arm go and Bella scampered out.

The car was turned on and she felt Paul leaving, but she was too frozen into shock to care. Paul had noticed that something was going on between her and Sam, would he tell everyone else? And what Sam was really thinking?

She sighed and decided that she had enough of this natural world; she was too involved into it. First the Cullens, then the pack. She was tired, mentally and emotionally. Maybe it was time she looked around and found a normal guy for a change, Mike had been onto her since she had arrived in Forks. She should try to date him, a shudder ran through her back, somehow she couldn't really see herself dating him but she would try.

Bella was too damn exhausted to fight alone against the onslaught of feelings that Sam caused to her, she couldn't even confide in Jacob, he would take her for a loony. Shaking her head she went back home hoping that sleep would be easier than the previous nights, but dreading either the nightmares about Edward or the dreams about Sam that she had started to have.

….

Sunday Jacob called her and she found an excuse for not seeing him, she was still shaken by the scene between Leah and Emily, and by Paul's words. _Stay away from him,_ these words were on repeat in her mind and for as much as she wanted she couldn't avoid thinking of how she fit in Sam's arms. The feeling of his arms around her made her stomach swarm with butterflies, she hated herself because Sam was Emily's and she wished so much to forget about him.

Finally Monday arrived and Bella convinced herself that she could do it, going out with Mike wasn't going to be the end of the world and he might actually surprise her. She resolved that if he ever asked her again she would agree.

By lunch Bella was still brooding, but she had learnt to at least fake to be there and added some bits here and there on the conversation flowing at the lunch table.

The bell rang and everyone stood up, she felt Mike walking near her. "So Bella, are you free this Friday night? I thought we could grab a pizza after our shift." He asked eagerly.

Bella bit her lip, it was now or never. A pizza in a stuffed restaurant sounded a safe date. "Yes, I'm free and it's okay, we can go."

Mike seemed shocked, and Bella almost burst out laughing at his expression, but he recovered quickly. "Okay then it's a date!"

She nodded and she watched him leave her with a spring in his step. _At least someone was happy,_ her bitter mind whispered.

…

Friday was slowly approaching, and Bella was still surprised about her acceptance of a date with Mike. Thursday evening the phone rung and she picked it up.

"Hey Bells! What's up? I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to La Push tomorrow for a bonfire." Jake said.

Bella bit her lip. "Sorry Jake, I can't. Tomorrow I have a date." The silence on the other side of the line made her stomach squirm with unease. "Jake… are you there?

"A date? Like a real date Bells? With whom?" He asked quietly.

"Mike Newton." She whispered.

Jacob's laugh made her jump. "Pucking boy? Oh Bells, this was a good one. For a moment I almost believed that you had a date."

She cleared her throat feeling embarrassed. "I'm not joking Jake. I guess after Edward I need… some normalcy. Mike is a nice guy, so when he asked I accepted."

Jacob remained silent for a little longer. "Okay Bells." He said softly. "If that's what you want… will I see you Saturday?"

"Yes, and Jake… I…" She stopped then, they had agreed they were just friends. He hadn't said anything and she should shut up as well but she couldn't. "It's just a date… I just wanted to see how it feels to go out with someone that isn't… Edward."

"I know Bells. I'm just your best friend, but sometimes I get a bit jealous and protective of you. I promise I'll work on it, but if the little golden retriever tries anything with you I'll kill him." Jake growled.

"Golden retriever?" Bella said and then burst out laughing. Jacob started laughing too and they said their goodbyes with a lighter mood.

….

Friday afternoon she and Mike had a shift at his shop, he looked happy and Bella sometimes smiled at him. Mostly because she was recalling the golden retriever joke, but he really didn't have to know that.

"Bella, I'm going to the bank to put the money in. I'll see you in a while." Mike said while going out of the shop.

Bella noticed that there wasn't anyone around, so she moved into one of the aisles to tidy up, when the bell jingled she said, "I'm on aisle three, if you need me." But goose bumps started to rise on her skin and she knew that Sam was there.

She had just time for taking a breath before she was turned forcefully and pushed against the shelves. She looked up and met Sam's intense eyes. "S-Sam."

"What the fuck is this bullshit about you going out on a date with Mike Newton?" Sam growled.

Bella gulped once, and then twice. It was easy to lie to Jacob, but it was another thing lying to Sam. "It's just…" She stopped talking because honestly she didn't know what to say.

"Why Bella?" He said relenting of a fraction the hold he had on her arms. "Do you really want a normal guy?"

She felt tears threatening to fall, and then she got angry with him. "You have no right to come here and question me. If I want to fuck every guy in town it's none of your business."

He seemed taken aback for a moment and then he placed his lips on hers. The shock of his heated mouth on hers made her gasp and then before she realized she had her hands entwined in his hair and he was kissing her hungrily. There was energy flowing between them, the time was standing still and Bella felt whole for the first time in a long while.

Then as quickly as his mouth had come, it moved away. She whimpered and opened her eyes only to see Sam staggering back and hitting the shelves with his back. He blinked once, she saw him passing his hand on his mouth with a surprised look and then he turned his almost yellow eyes on her. Before she could speak, he ran away.

Bella slowly slid down until her butt touched the floor. She passed her hand on her mouth as he has done, marveling at what had just happened. _So much for staying away from him,_ her mind whispered. And Bella snorted, saying that she was confused was an understatement.

A question was now hunting her mind, why Sam was behaving this way with her? If he had a perfect mate in Emily how could he come and kiss her so passionately?

The bell rang again and Bella heard Mike saying that he was back. She stood up and passed a hand through her hair hoping not to look too disheveled, she put a fake smile on her face and went to talk with him.

* * *

><p>(Translation of the song's lyrics: I'm here to tell you everything, to ask for your help. I know that this is me with my thoughts and my flaws so take me the way I am.)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **thanks for the reviews. It's amazing reading them all, I hope you will forgive me if I don't reply because I'm just writing some more of the story :)

* * *

><p><em>And when I see you then I<em>_ know you will be next to me_  
><em>And when I need you then I know you will be there with me<em>  
><em>I'll never leave you. <em>_Just need to get closer, closer_  
><em>Lean on me now<em>  
><em>Lean on me now<em>  
><em>Closer, closer<em>  
><em>Lean on me now<em>  
><em>Lean on me now<em>  
><em>Travis (Closer)<em>

**Chapter 4**

At the end of the shift, she waited for Mike to lock the shop and then she followed him to his car. They had agreed that they would go together to the restaurant and then he would take her back to the shop's parking lot to get her truck.

While on the car Mike tried to engage her in a conversation, but Bella's mind was focused on the kiss she had exchanged with Sam. Paul had been clear with her, she had to stay away from the Alpha wolf, but how was that possible if he was the one to look for her? She was angry with herself for responding to the kiss, for having these feelings for him and for not being able to forget what had happened. And then she was angry with him because it wasn't right what he was doing, he had Emily back at home and although she believed that imprinting wasn't really right she still tried to respect it.

Besides shouldn't Sam pursue Leah? He had been in love with her before Emily walked into his life, why was he now turning his attention to her?

"Bella?" Mike's voice brought her back, and she realized they were parked in front of the restaurant. "Are you well?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, sorry Mike I was just resting a bit. It was a long week." She replied blushing and forcing herself to at least try to be on a date with him.

"It's okay, let's go." He said and then started talking about anything that passed through his mind.

Bella was trying to follow his conversation, while they were sitting at the table he remained silent because he was reading the menu and she sighed enjoying the silence. Never before she had hoped someone would shut up so that her ears would rest. He wasn't a bad guy, but they were just too different and she decided to tell him as much at the end of that much suffered date.

She had in mind to keep trying dating, but definitely Mike was a big fat NO.

They ordered and when the food come they started eating, during their dinner she heard a commotion in the room and she turned just in time to see Paul walking purposely towards her. She hoped that the ground would swallow her, but she didn't have such luck and Paul stopped at their table.

"We need to talk Swan." He snarled, Bella noticed Mike getting pale and looking scared. She turned her attention back to Paul and she had to agree that he looked scary.

"Okay." She looked at Mike and smiled at him trying to be reassuring. "Give me just five minutes and I'll be back." Mike nodded and she stood up and followed Paul outside.

Her anger was mounting every step she was taking, when they were out of the restaurant and of earshot she turned to him and shouted. "What is wrong with you?" She put up a finger and pushed it on his chest. "I'm trying to steer clear from him, but I can't do anything if he is the one coming to see me!"

Paul looked down at her with a half amused and a half angry expression, he took her finger in his hand. "You're cute when you get angry, but honestly Swan I can't keep this shit out of my mind much longer. I came here because Sam arrived for patrol with your scent all over him and his mind was a fucking jumbled mess. What the hell is going on?"

Bella took a deep breath, so he didn't know about their kiss. She wasn't going to be the one to tell him then. "Nothing, we just talked. Sam is just a guy like any other, why can't he be friend with me?" She whispered.

"Because he doesn't need a female friend." Paul said still clutching her finger in his too big and warm hand. He moved closer to her. "Somehow everyone who gets involved with you ends falling in love. He's got Emily and Leah to take care of; you're just a pale-face leech-lover bitch." He spat.

She almost recoiled at his words, but she knew they weren't true. "Well Paul then talk to him and tell him to leave me alone. If you hadn't noticed I'm out on a date, d-a-t-e, so it seems I'm not the one who should get this bloody talk. And now get lost, I'm going back inside and I hope not to see you for a long while."

Bella took her finger from his hand and stomped away, she heard him chuckling and she fumed even more. When she was sitting again with Mike she noticed that he was being really quiet. "I'm sorry Mike… I guess we aren't really… compatible." She whispered feeling very embarrassed.

He looked sad. "I actually realized that as well, you've got weird friends… I'm too different from them."

She almost burst out laughing; he didn't even have a slight idea of how true were his words. "Are we going to still be friends?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

The rest of the meal was spent in a more relaxed way, because now that the 'romantic' part was taken away Bella was free to enjoy his company.

A part of her mind was still fuming about Paul and Sam's behavior, but she decided that she really had enough of the pack. She would steer clear from them, she just needed Jacob.

...

Bella had wished Mike a good night and then she had driven home. She was now reading a few pages of a book before turning off the light and going to bed. She heard a weird sound outside her window, and she noticed that someone was throwing little stones on the glass. She stood up, went to look down and she saw Sam.

He stopped throwing the stones and she opened the window. "What do you want Sam?"

"Can I come up?" He asked looking quite vulnerable.

Bella was fighting with herself, she wanted to say no, but her heart whispered. "Yes." She moved away and waited for him to come up.

When he was inside he looked around for a moment and then met her eyes. "I came here to... apologize. My behavior today was really out of line."

She pressed her lips closed because she didn't know what to say to him.

"Bella... I don't know what's happening between us but I can't... I can't... I don't..." Sam seemed frustrated and he passed a hand through his hair. "I feel like... my life is not my own anymore." He sighed and then sat on the rocking chair.

Bella's heat missed a beat, that was Edward's place, nobody had ever sat there after him and now that little reminder of him was taunted by memories of Sam. At the same time she felt uneasy to watch the big bad Alpha looking so upset. "What is really wrong Sam?" She asked him slowly walking towards his prone form.

When she was closer he put his hands on her waist and pulled closer. He then placed his head on her stomach. "I don't know Bella, but everything is so complicated and I'm so tired to be... to be the one who has to be strong, and responsible and honorable. Since... since that moment in the hall with you I keep thinking..." He stopped talking then.

She understood that it was hard for him to speak, without her consent her hands moved and she started passing them through his hair. She wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling. He sighed and hugged her even more. "I keep thinking that I want to be the one to choose who I want to be with. I don't want to be forced, not anymore."

There was so much that she wanted to talk with him about, but she knew that imprinting was a forever kind of bond. "Sam, you've imprinted on Emily. I'm sure she can understand you better than I ever could."

"I don't think so. When I found you in the woods, I thought that you knew what heartbreak meant. I saw you dying a little bit every day, giving up any chance at happiness but then you survived. You're strong and now I need that strength too, I need... you. Being with you gives me..." He swallowed then; it must have been difficult for him to admit so much to her. "I can't... the imprint... it stops me from..."

She was horrified then; he was struggling so much because the magical bond was clawing at him. "Sam stop, don't speak anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. It's... it's okay... I'll be there... for you... if you need me." She whispered, knowing that she had signed herself for a rough time.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked her.

She hesitated, could she allow him to steal a bigger chunk of her heart than he had already done? Hadn't she just promised him to be there when he needed it?

"Come." She whispered taking his hand and pulling him up. Slowly she walked to the bed and she lay on one side, Sam looked at her a moment and then went to lie on the other side.

Bella turned off the light and she heard him sigh. Before she lost her courage she moved and placed her head on his chest. "Good night." She whispered and then exhausted by the long day and warm for the first time in forever she fell asleep barely hearing him saying. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **thanks so much for your nice reviews. In this chapter Sam won't make an appearance but it was important to explain a few things that will be fundamental in the story. On the other hand, you'll get Emily's side of how things are going. Hopefully I won't disappoint anyone.

* * *

><p><em>I wish it were simple<em>_  
><em>But we give up easily<em>  
><em>You're close enough to see that<em>  
><em>You're on the other side of the world to me<em>  
><em>Kt Tunstall (Other side of the world)<em>_

**Chapter 5**

Bella woke up after a refreshing night of sleep, she didn't remember a time where she had slept so well. She turned just to find the place next to her empty. She wondered if she had imagined that Sam had stayed the night with her, rolling on the bed she placed her nose in the pillow and she took a deep breath. It was definitely Sam's scent that was permeating the pillow, it was all male and she blushed at the thoughts that it evoked in her.

It was to be expected that he had left before it became day, but still part of her had wished to have seen him when she woke. _She's not yours,_ her mind whispered and she pushed that thought forcefully away. Standing up from the bed she thought about what she needed to do, shower to take away his scent and laundry to remove the proof that he has stayed. There were too many supernatural noses around to risk keeping the bed as it was. She sighed and contemplated the idea to keep the pillow, but then she shook her head. She had agreed to be there for him, but not like his second or third woman, she was going to be just a friend.

Her idea of dating other guys was still standing; she would not be sucked back into the supernatural world. After the house chores, Bella took the truck to La Push. She had missed Jacob and she wanted to spend some quality time with her best friend. She parked in front of his house and then entered.

Billy greeted her. "Bella hi, Jacob will finish his patrol in an hour. Make yourself comfortable."

An idea popped into her mind. "Billy, can I ask you something?" At his nod, she cleared her throat. "Could you tell me more about imprinting?"

Billy studied her for a moment and then nodded. He motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa and turned off the TV. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Jacob told me that it's like love at first sight, but I guess I'm just... confused about it. How is it possible that you find the love of your life like that?" she asked, knowing the reason of her interest and not wanting to admit it.

Billy chuckled. "Bella... this is the romanticized version of imprinting. In actuality it's much simpler than that. You have to consider that when imprinting came to be, there were traditions of my tribe already instilled in the warriors' minds. There was nothing romantic about choosing a wife, the warrior would pick the woman he thought was stronger to bear him children. He would offer to the father of the bride-to-be some horses or furs and that was it. The mortality rate of children was high, so the Spirits gifted the Quileute with the ability to phase and consequently to recognize who would be the fittest woman to give him a good progeny."

She sat there stunned. "Are you telling me that it's just some magical mating mechanism? The imprinted woman is not what the wolf actually need?"

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Well the wolf and his imprint are compatible, but let's say that the pull is physical and the magic influences the mind of the man."

"So an imprinted couple is not a soul-mated couple?" She whispered.

"Sometimes they are, but you have to consider the off chance that the match is not a good one. I'm not saying that it's the case of any of these wolves... but Quil's imprint on Claire is not... particularly..." He stopped there not knowing how to end the phrase.

But now Bella had so much more to think about. "Does this mean that the wolf might not be what the imprint needs then? Do you think there's a way out of it?"

"There might be, but why are you so curious? You aren't thinking about dating Jacob, are you? I wouldn't have anything against it, but it might lead to heartbreak for both of you, and you're like a daughter to me. I don't want to see you hurt again." Billy said.

"No, I wasn't thinking about that. I was just curious, I guess after what happened with Edward I was contemplating the different ways you fall in love with someone, and I was wondering how the Spirits chose... the supposed soul mate for a wolf." She told him, hoping to look believable.

They were interrupted from going further by Jacob's appearance. "Bells!" He said and then pulled her up from the sofa and suffocated her into his warm embrace.

"Jake... breathing..." She chocked.

Jacob laughed and let her go. "Sorry Bells, I'm going for a shower and then I'm all yours." With a wink he went into the hall and Bella was left there standing and looking totally embarrassed.

Billy started to laugh and when she looked at him she joined him. "My boy is quite something."

"Definitely." She agreed.

When he finished showering, Jacob came back into the living-room and took her hand suggesting they go for a walk on the beach. Bella was happy about it; she loved that place so much.

While they walked she noticed that he looked worried, with a sigh she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Emily and Sam." He said pensively.

Bella's heart increased its beat. "Why?"

"Well, she told Kim that told Jared that shared it through the pack-mind that she isn't happy and the situation between her and Leah is getting worse. I think she just feels a little lonely. Would you mind going to keep her some company?" He asked with his hopeful expression.

She felt awful, she didn't want to say no, but how could she go and act friendly with Emily while she was kind of involved with Sam? And Paul was still keeping the secret but for how long? "I guess I could…" She said not knowing how to get out of this mess.

"Thanks so much Bells, let's go there. I'll leave you with her until lunch time so that you can chat." He replied.

Every step that she took towards Sam's house was heavy on her heart, she didn't want to talk with Emily and at the same time she wanted to know what was really going on. Jacob opened the door and got in; she followed hoping that Sam wasn't there.

"Hey Em, I brought you some company. I'll be back for lunch. Love you." Jacob said and as he came he went.

Bella found herself alone with the other girl. "Hi." She said timidly.

Emily smiled. "Come and help me cooking Bella, your culinary skills are very famous."

She blushed and started helping Emily. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but sometimes she would hear Emily sigh, until she couldn't take it anymore. "Is everything all right Emily?"

Emily put down the spoon she was holding and turned to look at her. "I want to leave Sam."

"What? You can't! Why?" She protested.

"We aren't happy Bella. I tried to make it work, but I feel too guilty about Leah and Sam… well… and he isn't happy either. The wolf wants me, but I see the man struggling. When the magic works he's loving and caring, but lately it's like there are some glitches in his mind and when he's himself he doesn't really look or act happy. Last night he didn't come back home, and he didn't have to patrol." Emily whispered looking sad but determined.

Bella was biting her lip, Sam had been with her and guilty was roaring its ugly head. "Maybe he just needs time."

"Bella if I leave I'm sure he'll eventually find his way back to Leah." Emily said.

"Or not." She answered her, feeling slightly possessive of Sam. "Emily please think some more about it, it will kill him. He needs you, he's Alpha and he's got so many responsibilities."

"I won't leave La Push, my aunt Sue offered me a little flat where to live. Sam will be able to visit so that the separation won't kill him but honestly Bella he isn't happy and neither am I. Do you think is fair on him to keep being his while knowing that he'll never love me for real? I hate imprinting." Emily said resolutely

Bella took a deep breath, the possibility of Emily and Sam breaking up was bringing to her mind a lot of possibilities. If imprint was just about making healthy and strong babies, would the fact that the wolf and his imprint agree to part ways change anything? She wondered if Sam was going to let Emily go as she supposed. "He will fight to keep you." She whispered.

"No Bella, the wolf and the magic will, but Sam is strong and I know he can make it through... if you can please help him. You survived heartbreak." Emily said looking pleadingly at her.

"When are you planning to leave?" She asked.

"Soon." Emily replied.

"Emily, if he needs me... I'll be there." Bella uttered those words so similar to the one she said to Sam the night before, she had made up her mind and if Emily was going to leave him then she would be there for Sam. Not in a romantic way but as a friend. "Maybe during the separation you can date and see if you're… compatible. You started out by going to live together, it probably was too rushed."

"I actually thought that too, but if I have to be honest I don't think Sam is my ideal man as much I'm not his ideal woman." She said and it seemed she had thought it over a lot. "I enjoy going out, being with people, travelling and I want to work. Sam needs someone who can stay at home, look after him and the pack. I'm just… not the type. I like cooking but not to be forced to feed every day a group of hungry teenagers. I want my life to be just mine."

Bella thought it over, she wanted to work as well but it wasn't something she had considered seriously. She had been ready to give everything up to be with Edward, would it be that bad to be in Emily's place? A sudden image of Sam coming back home and going to kiss her while she prepared the dinner popped into her mind, and her heart beat a little quicker. Shaking her head she thought that she was totally stupid for even considering getting thrown in the midst of this impending mess. But she couldn't take away the way it felt to be in his arms, or the perfect fit they were when they had danced together.

She was in deep trouble, and she really didn't know how to get out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, as usual there're a lot of questions and even less answers...

* * *

><p><em>Dietro ogni momento tu ci sei<br>individuo dove vai  
>ogni cosa mi ricorda un po' di noi<br>Alessandra Amoroso (Bellissimo)_

**Chapter 6**

After their serious talk, Emily had asked her not to reveal anything to Jacob. Bella had promised it, but she was torn, should her loyalty be with her or Sam? Because she was somehow involved with him she felt disloyal to keep such a big secret, but would it be all right to tell him and break his heart?

She sighed and pretended that what Emily had said wasn't bothering her, after they finished cooking Bella excused herself and went to sit on the bench on the patio. She was watching the forest all around the house and she liked this place, it gave her a sense of peace. She felt him before he appeared and when he did and their eyes met everything stopped mattering.

Bella heard a growl and she shook her head, she realized just then that she had stood up and had taken a step towards Sam, but next to him there was Paul who was glaring at her. She blushed and plopped back on the bench.

Paul glanced between her and Sam and then haltingly said, "I'm going inside, don't take too long."

When he disappeared into the house, Sam took the few steps that separated them and crouched in front of her. "Hi."

She smiled at him shyly. "Hi, how are you?"

"Much better after a good night of sleep." He whispered, trying not to be heard by Paul.

Bella blushed then, it was surprising the way he rendered her speechless. She saw his hand almost moving to caress her cheek, but then he stopped and started taking it back. Bella reached for it with her hand and for a moment they stayed like that. Just holding hands and enjoying the proximity. The usual fizzling feeling was present, she didn't know why she felt for him so deeply but she did.

He sighed. "We better get inside... Bella if I act differently... it won't be really me... you do know that..."

She gulped, understanding that the imprinting would swallow him as soon as he saw Emily. Part of her hated it and part of her hoped there was a way out.

Sam pulled her up and then let her hand go. As soon as he opened the door she saw his expression darken, and then relax like he was doped. It was crazy magic at its worst. She saw Sam walk to where Emily was and kiss the crown of her hair lovingly. Emily stood still and as soon as he let go she moved away with the excuse to serve the food.

Bella helped Emily prepare the portions, feeling both wolves' eyes on her. She heard the door opening again and when she turned she was enveloped in Jacob's warm arms. "Bells... here I am. Did you miss me?" he said jokingly and then buried his head on her neck and started placing little ticklish kisses there.

She knew he was joking, they were totally on friend territory but sometimes she knew he would cross the line involuntarily. She laughed trying to push him away. "Get away from me doggy!" She said and Jacob just kissed her a little more laughing as well.

"Jacob let her go." Sam growled commandingly and the air in the house tensed.

Jacob let her go and turned to look at Sam. "We were just joking Sam."

"She had asked you to let her go and you didn't, try to listen to her sometimes." He snarled.

Paul was watching the scene with a thoughtful expression, which was worse in Bella's book than his usual angry stare.

Jacob sighed and let the matter go. "Let's seat and have lunch."

When they were sitting Jacob turned to look at her and said. "You didn't tell me how the date with the little golden retriever went."

Bella felt a blush rose again; she didn't want to discuss her date with Mike in front of Paul and Sam, but she knew that she didn't have any choice. "We agreed to be friends... I guess we aren't really compatible." She heard a snort and met the amused stare of Paul. She glared at him and his smirk widened.

"So you're done with your dating experiment then?" Jacob asked.

"Not at all, I've always had a few guys asking me out before I started dating... Edward. I guess I'll just have to try another one of them." She whispered, hating to speak about it in front of Sam.

"Is there anyone you might like a little bit more?" Emily said.

Bella thought it over. "I guess Tyler is quite nice, probably we would be more suited."

"Come on Swan, you can't really date a human. Let's do something, go out with me. I promise you'll have a nice time." Paul said teasingly.

"Fuck off Paul!" Jacob shouted while Sam growled.

Bella looked at Paul, knowing his game. "When hell will freeze over maybe."

Paul smirked. "I can guarantee total satisfaction of any needs you might have."

Jacob stood up and lunged for him.

"Stop!" Sam shouted. "Take this thing out of my house."

Jacob and Paul exited pushing at each other. Bella stood up wanting to stop Jacob; she didn't want him to have another fight with Paul.

"Bella sit down." Sam said commandingly. "Paul need to be taught a lesson."

Bella was torn, but with a sigh she sat down again.

"She isn't one of your wolves that you can command Sam. "Emily said.

Sam looked at Emily with something akin to irritation in his eyes. "She does what she has to do like any other. I won't take the chance that either of them will hurt her."

Emily stood up. "Whatever Sam, I'm tired. I'll be resting in our room." Emily left without a backward glance.

Bella found herself alone with Sam, their eyes met and she looked down. She was slightly embarrassed to have witnessed their fight.

"She's planning to leave me." He told her. And she looked up again. "Anything she does on the Res gets back to me."

"What are you going to do if she does?" She asked, there was no reason in faking that she didn't know.

"I want to let her go, I'm not sure the imprint will let me do it. Bella…" He said, "Let's spend the day together tomorrow."

"Can you really do it?" She whispered.

He nodded. "I'll give Emily the time to pack. I rather not be here." He replied.

Bella bit her lip, hating herself for wanting to spend time with him. "What about Leah? Are you planning to go back to her?" She blurted out.

His eyes darkened. "No, I'm not. What about you? If Edward comes back, what will you do? Will you take him back?"

"I don't… think so. Maybe before…" She stopped a moment, she wanted to say _before you_, but she couldn't and he knew anyway. "Before I made up my mind I would have. As of now I'm too different from the girl I was before."

"Me too. I had to leave Leah in a very traumatic way, but eventually I came to term with that. I can't really go back because too much has happened between us. Besides… there's someone else for me." His dark eyes were fixed on her.

"Sam I… I can't. I honestly went through too much with Edward." She whispered.

"I'm not ready either, but eventually you'll have to make a choice and I hope…" He stopped and she saw his struggling. The imprint was clouding his mind again.

"I'll be ready at nine tomorrow." She said and he nodded.

A minute later Jacob came back alone. Bella stood up and went to check on him. "Are you well?"

Jacob smiled ruefully. "Bells, everything is okay. Paul will be limping for a while and he won't try to bother you again. Let's go before he comes back, I'm sure you don't want to see him."

Bella nodded and Jacob took her hand, she turned to look at Sam and when their eyes met there was no need for words.

"See you soon Bella." Sam said.

She smiled and then left with Jacob. When they arrived home, Jacob asked her to spend the Sunday together.

"I'm sorry Jake, tomorrow I'll be out with Angela." She whispered not looking at him because lying to her best friend was something she didn't like. Lately she had been keeping too many secrets, she hated it but at the same time she was ready to be strong for Sam.

"It's okay Bells, I'll see you soon and don't worry too much about Paul he's an ass. He's got this weird idea that you and Sam are involved." He said and then laughed. "As if Sam, having imprinted on Emily, would be able to want another woman beside her."

Bella smiled, still not looking at him. "Paul is crazy."

"Yeah, goodnight my Bells." Jacob kissed her on her cheek.

"Night Jake." She whispered and waited for him to turn on the Rabbit and leaving before closing the door behind her.

Bella sighed, she was so sad about the lies she was telling everyone, but at the same time she couldn't wait to spend the day with Sam.

* * *

><p>(Translation: In every moment you are there, I know where you are and everything reminds me of us)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **thank you so much for your reviews and PMs, as usual you're all very nice. On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Show me a smile then,<em>  
><em>Don't be unhappy<em>  
><em>Can't remember when<em>  
><em>I last saw you laughing<em>  
><em>If this world makes you crazy<em>  
><em>And you've taken all you can bear<em>  
><em>You call me up<em>  
><em>Because you know I'll be there.<em>  
><em>Cindy Lauper (True colors)<em>

**Chapter 7**

Bella woke up early, excited like never before. She couldn't remember a day in which she had been so happy. Sam was going to pick her up soon, so she shot out of bed and went for a shower.

Her father had already left for his fishing week-end with Billy, so she prepared a nice breakfast for her and Sam, though Emily might have already thought of it.

At nine the bell rang and with butterflies in her stomach she went to open the door. Sam was standing there, wearing a dark t-shirt and fitting jeans evidencing his perfect body. He cleared his throat and when she met his eyes he had a knowing look in them. She had been totally ogling him; a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hi, I'm having breakfast do you want to join me?" She whispered.

He took a step into the house, closed the door behind him and took her in his arms.

Bella stood still for a moment and then relaxed into his embrace, she felt safe and happy there in his arms, like nothing could hurt her until she stayed there. She felt a kiss on the crown of her hair and then he stood back. "Breakfast would be good."

Sam followed her and sat at her kitchen's table, she gave him a plate full of food and she sat next to him watching him eating the first mouthful of food.

When he swallowed it he looked up at her. "It's good, really good." He went on eating, and she did too with a big smile of satisfaction in knowing that he liked the way she cooked.

At the end of their quiet breakfast he stood up and helped her wash the dishes, it was a simple gesture but she recalled that she had never seen him doing it with Emily. Was this the real Sam coming out away from a forced love? Emily was a good woman but that didn't mean she was right for him or he for her.

"Are we ready? I want to take you to a place where I go when I need to be alone and think." Sam said smiling at her.

She nodded and followed him to his truck, he started driving and as soon as they left Forks he took her arm and pulled her closer. Bella's heart missed a beat and then she placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness to Sam. She like how physical he was, she had missed that in her relationship with Edward. Sam wasn't afraid to touch her, and although they were going to wait until Emily and he broke up, she knew deep down that there was between them a brewing passion that one day was going to catch fire and burn them.

He drove for one hour and she saw that they passed a sign for the Bogachiel State Park. He glanced at her then and said, "I always come here and walk around this place, it's not so close to Forks but at the same time it is. There's a trail that leads into the depth of the park and at the end there's a little cabin. Etty, the owner is an old woman that makes amazing food for the tourists. You'll love her."

Bella was taken aback by this Sam, without the responsibilities of the pack, the imprint and Leah; he looked very calm and relaxed. She wondered if he was going to share with her more information about his life before phasing, she wanted to know him better and at the same time she wanted him to know her too.

Sam parked the car and then helped her getting out. He took her hand and started walking, while they were enjoying the scenery they talked about their lives before the Cullens coming to Forks, after all they had both been hurt by that family.

"You and Leah then?" She asked curious to know the story.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "She wasn't like she's now. I know I hurt her a lot, but she failed to understand that I was hurt too. Leah has never been the classic feminine woman, she was aggressive and strong but when we were alone she could be romantic as well. I indeed thought about spending the rest of my life with her, but right now looking back I know why the Spirits didn't choose her as my mate. It was like putting fire with gasoline; probably Emily's calmer character and her sweet side drew my wolf to her." _Or the fact that she would give you the strongest puppies,_ Bella thought but didn't say it. "What about you? Why did you fall in love with Cullen?"

Bella pondered his question. "I guess like you I was young when I met him, he was mysterious and he saved me a few times from really bad situations. It didn't help that he was drawn to me because my blood sang to him especially... and maybe my mute mind appealed to him too. He's a mind-reader and not knowing my thoughts had him fascinated from the beginning. I might have loved him for my whole life if he didn't think that he was bad for me. I reached the conclusion that he still loves me and he left because he wanted me to have a happy and long human life."

Sam seemed pensive for a while. "Did you really want to die when he left you?"

Bella blushed. "I guess unconsciously I did, you helped me through the worst moment of my life Sam and I want you to know that I'll be there for you too."

His hand tightened its hold on hers. "She'll leave me and I don't know how the imprint will act. When she found out about it she tried to push me away, she went back to her Res and I basically sat in front of her door for a week. I guess she resigned herself to our fate, but as of now probably she noticed that I'm struggling to break free too. Our bond is unnatural and now that I have a hold on my control I'll do what I can to get out."

"Sam… Paul has been quite persistent in telling me to steer clear from you. Has he told you anything?" She asked.

Sam's eyes hardened. He looked ready to kill, and she could feel the air around her charged with the power that only an Alpha possessed. "What exactly did he do?"

She told him about both his speeches when he took her home and when he had ruined her date with Mike.

At the end of her tale he looked amused. "You stood up to him then. No wonder that he's so much into you."

"Sam he was just toying with us when he asked me out." Bella said exasperatedly.

"You don't know Paul the way I do, I'm sure he'll sniff around you again. Even Jacob's anger won't stop him from bothering you. He doesn't like to know that we're close because he wants you for himself." Sam said with certainty. "I'll talk to him and order him to steer clear; you aren't his imprint so he won't be able to overcome my order… unless you do want him to… 'court' you."

"Sam!" She shouted feeling outraged and then she saw that he was smiling. "Please don't joke about it, Paul is… quite intense and… sexy in his own bad boy way… but I guess his temper is too much volatile for my liking. Besides, there's someone else I would rather consider when I'll be ready to date again which won't be for a while."

"What about Jacob? His feelings for you are quite strong." Sam asked.

"For as much as I genuinely like Jacob… we're too different to really be compatible. I love his sunny disposition, but I need that in a friend… I'm more attracted to the moody mysterious kind of guy." She replied, it was true that she thought Jake was handsome, but to her he felt like a brother. "I was probably willing to give him a chance when I found out that he didn't want to be my friend anymore, but it was more a reaction to the feeling of being abandoned again."

"He's really sincere in wanting to give you up, but I wonder if he finds out that the imprint might be broken… well, would he really want to let you go?" He said pensively.

"I hope he will, because he's my best friend but nothing more, I love him a lot but I'm not in love with him." She whispered.

He smiled at her and letting her hand go he passed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Bella was fighting an internal war with herself, she wanted to be with Sam and at the same time she thought that it still was wrong to go behind everyone's back.

"Sam… I… I think we should keep some distance between us until you sort out your relationship with Emily… it isn't like I don't want to but…" She said biting her lip.

"I know what you mean Bella, just let me enjoy this day with you. I promise you that as soon as everything is talked out with Emily I'll inform the pack about us. I've got no intentions to keep you hidden; you aren't my dirty little secret… you mean a lot to me." Sam said and she nodded. They could have this day to be just together without recriminations and glares.

They arrived at Etty's and Sam placed a hand on her back and pushed her gently inside. An old woman with a huge smile welcomed them. "Sam, my boy! You brought your girl with you finally. I was so curious to know who caught this young man's heart." Etty said and hugged Bella.

Bella didn't want to contradict her, so she turned to Sam to see his reaction. He smiled warmly at Etty. "So what do you think of her? Isn't she beautiful?"

Etty studied Bella for a moment and then nodded. "She has been hurt in her life, deeply, but her soul has still an amazing healthy aura."

Bella seemed puzzled by her words. Etty laughed and winked at her. "I'm a witch darling, I can see things others don't. You and Sam do go well together, he's a keeper. Now that the introductions have been made, take a table and I'll bring you the Etty's special."

Sam followed Bella to a table and when they sat she asked him, "Is it true? Is she really a witch?"

He laughed. "Bella, I'm surprised at you. If werewolves and vampires exist, why not witches?"

The lunch was nice, Etty's special meal, included onion rings, tasty sandwiches, chips and fried vegetables. Overall it had been one of the most enjoyable meals that Bella has ever had; she didn't want to admit that the reason was that Sam was with her.

At the end of their lunch he stood up and she saw him pulling out a coin from his pocket, then he walked towards a juke-box and chose a song.

When True colors by Cindy Lauper started to play, he walked back and offered her his hand. "Dance with me Bella."

Bella felt like the previous time, so caught up in his dark eyes and his charisma that she couldn't really deny him. She stood up and took his hand. After a moment she was in his arms swaying slowly with the music.

While the song was playing she kept her eyes on him, and he on hers. Sam took away on of his hands from her waist and slowly caressed her eyebrow, sliding down her cheek and then when he reached her chin he pulled it up a bit more and slowly lowered his head until their lips were millimeters from each other. She wanted to close the distance between them, but at the same time she didn't want to betray all her principles, because it felt too much like cheating even though she knew that Sam and Emily were over.

Sam closed the distance before she could decide and when his lips moved on hers, she forgot why she didn't want it. She placed her hands around his neck and forgot where they were.

She got lost in the feeling of being kissed by him, his intensity and passion were so evident in the way he was holding her closer and it looked like he never wanted to let her go. She lost track of time and she came to her senses only when she heard a chuckle so she moved away.

Etty was smiling fondly at them. "The song was over five minutes ago."

She blushed deeply and buried her face in Sam's chest. He chuckled too. "Sorry Etty I guess we got carried away."

They stayed a little longer chatting with Etty and then they bid goodbye to the old witch.

While walking back Sam was silent, probably starting to get nervous. And Bella was tense too; it felt like the calm before the storm. With a sigh she sat next to him in his truck. When they arrived at her house she turned to look at him.

"Thank you for today… it has been amazing." She whispered.

He took her hand in his. "You make me happy Bella. Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

Bella opened the door of the truck and then she hesitated a moment. She turned to look at him. "Sam… I'll be there for you no matter what."

When she was closing the door she heard him whispered. "I know."

...

The rest of the day Bella spent it doing homework, by eleven she was going upstairs when a knock at the door startled her. She opened and saw Paul there.

"Swan there's no time to talk, Emily left Sam and he's into his house but he gave us an Alpha order to keep out of it. We don't know how he's feeling… you need to get in there and check on him." Paul said and taking her wrist started to pull her towards the door.

"Paul, stop for a moment! Why should I be the one to go in? Didn't you warn me against being involved with him?" She said.

Paul's eyes darkened further. "I warned you but you didn't listen to me. I know he was with you today; you want him then go and get him. But fucking move, I'm worried for him okay? Fuck Swan do you want me to beg?"

She shook her head, Paul must be really desperate to go and get her. She was scared now of what she was going to find but most of all everyone was going to find out. Jacob would feel the betrayal the worst; she took a deep breath knowing very well that her choice now would change a lot of relationships. Was she ready to loose Jacob if he asked her to forget Sam?

Her heart was beating wildly; pain was starting to squeeze it. Her mind was made up though. "Take me to Sam." She whispered and followed Paul to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **thank you so much for your reviews and PMs, as usual you're all very nice. The update is sooner than I thought. I hope you're still enjoying the story.

* * *

><p><em>I'm never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Cos I never wanna see you cry<em>  
><em>I swore to you my love would remain<em>  
><em>And I swear it all over again and I<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna treat you bad<em>  
><em>Cos I never wanna see you sad<em>  
><em>I swore to share your joy and your pain<em>  
><em>And I swear it all over again<em>

_Westlife (Swear it again)_

**Chapter 8**

Bella was sitting in the car next to Paul, she was almost nauseous. The tenseness of the situation and her fear to hurt Jacob were tormenting her.

Paul was driving with a fast pace. "So Swan, ready to face the music?"

She glared at him. "No I'm not, do you think I want to hurt Jacob? Do you imagine that I enjoy being with Sam behind everyone's back? I don't know what you think of me Paul, but I'm not that kind of girl."

He sighed and huffed. "I fucking know that Swan, that's why I'm pissed that you got involved with him. There're tons of guys out there and you want to get our Alpha imprinted wolf."

"In the tons of guy do you include yourself?" She asked maliciously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're a fiery little thing, what's wrong with me wanting to go out with you?"

Bella was stunned by his candid admission, after all Sam had been right. "I don't… know what to say. I thought you just wanted to provoke Jacob and Sam when you asked me out."

"That's fun too, but I just want you to know that you've got options. Sam is a good guy, but life has screwed him over more than any of us. You've got already a tormented relationship behind you, and dating the leech almost killed you. Why do you think that with Sam it would be easier? The imprint can't be broken; eventually he'll go back to Emily. What I'm saying is, be there for him as a friend, but as soon as he gets his mind back, just return to your life." He said calmly, she was shocked to realize that Paul had a point and more surprised that he had depth too.

"This is the first time I hear you speaking without insults or barbs." She whispered.

He laughed. "There're a lot of first times I would like to offer you." Then he smirked and winked at her.

Bella blushed deeply. "You're a… perverted ass!"

"Who knows you might enjoy being with someone like me, what you see is what you get. It's more than many could offer you." He said half-jokingly.

She sighed and pinched her nose. "You're… I've got no words for you. Let's say thanks for your honesty, but no thanks."

"Suit yourself Swan; I'm going to stick around anyway so if you change your mind you know where to find me." Paul added and then silence fell again in the car.

….

Paul parked near Sam's house and Bella saw the pack pacing back and forth in front of his house. Paul got out and waited for Bella to walk near him, when they got to the patio everyone looked at her with curiosity.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

She swallowed once, and then twice. Paul growled. "She's here because she's the only one who knows our secret and isn't pack. We've got an Alpha order but she hasn't."

Jacob glared at Paul. "She can't go in there; we don't know what's going on in his mind!"

Leah was glaring as well and then took a sniff. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "Why the fuck do you smell like Sam?" She spat and took a step towards her.

Bella took a step back and Paul placed his body in front of her. "Get the fuck back Leah! It's none of your business."

Leah growled. "Is she Sam new plaything? I've got the right to know!"

Bella got angry at that accusation and she raised her chin. "I'm no one's plaything Leah. Sam and I are friends, but I don't have to explain anything to anyone. Now if you kindly step back I'll go inside and check on him. That should be your priority."

Jacob looked at her with a hurt expression. "Bells… you told me you were with Angela today, did you lie to me?"

She blushed and lowered her eyes. "I… I didn't want to… but I didn't know how you would react in knowing that I was with Sam."

"Fuck no! I can't believe it Bells! Why did you do it? Wasn't dating Edward enough? Do you think that getting involved with an imprinted wolf is a good idea?" Jacob shouted.

Bella looked up at him; she knew how much he was hurting. She was too. "I'm not… Sam is just... he needed some time off everything… we're just…" She didn't dare to finish, because she knew that she wasn't just friend with Sam. At the moment she didn't know what she was with Sam. "I'm sorry… please let me go to check on him and then we'll talk."

"Silence everyone!" Jared shouted, he was the Beta and the pack had to obey to him too. "Bella are you sure you want to go inside?" At her nod he went on. "Then go inside and check on him, everyone move away and let her walk in."

She saw all the pack with different expression taking a few steps back and she slowly started to walk towards Sam's door.

When she reached the handle she pushed it down and opened it, the living-room was dark. She squinted her eyes and tried to see something, finally after scanning the place she noticed that Sam was crouched in the middle of a destroyed room. She gulped and whispered. "Sam?"

A growl followed her whisper. She gulped and thought it over, at the moment the wolf was probably governing his behavior and the wolf was angry about Emily leaving him maybe the animal thought that it was her fault. But Sam must be there too and maybe if she managed to bring his mind back, he could rein the animal in. She took a deep breath and kneeled, then placed her hands on the ground and started walking on all fours towards Sam. "Sam… I'm coming closer… I don't mean any harm."

Another growl followed her words, but she kept walking until she could feel that he was close. Now the wolf was growling nonstop and Bella didn't really know what to do. She crawled a little closer and then she heard a snarl. She stopped and she felt Sam's nose on her neck. She stood still letting him smell her; maybe the fact that their scents were mingled would calm the animal. The wolf took a sniff, and then another. She felt him retreat for a moment and then without warning she felt a hand closing on her wrist and with a pull she found herself on Sam's lap with his nose buried on her neck.

She had just the time to yelp, but the pack at the door got agitated. "Bella?" She could hear Jacob shouting. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Don't… don't worry just stay quiet please."

Sam was tense and growled at hearing others speaking. Bella moved her hand slowly until she touched his arm. She stilled until she felt that he wasn't going to hurt her and then caressed it. "It's okay Sam, I'm here with you. It's Bella…"

The wolf was growling, but still wasn't attacking her. "Please Sam come back to me… do you remember today? I promised you that I would be there for you… and I am… Sam please…"

Sam pulled her even closer and she found her mouth on his naked chest. She thought it over and then started placing small kisses on it. After a time that seemed endless she felt him starting to relax.

"Bella?" Sam's voice was surprised and rough.

"I'm here Sam… I'm here…" She whispered with tears in her eyes, she never wanted to see this strong man brought down to his knees by some twisted sick magic ever again. But what would happen now that Emily had left? How much could he really fight the imprint?

"Oh Bella… I was lost." He whispered and she felt little drops of water on her hair. Sam was crying. Her heart broke for him and with him. "I didn't know where I was… I didn't… oh Bella… you're here."

She looked up just in time to see him looking down, without thinking she moved her mouth close to his. "I'll always be here for you Sam." He kissed her then, there was nothing sweet or soft about this kiss, it was more a way to express what he couldn't say with words. All she could feel was Sam and his warmth enveloping her, burning her heart and soul.

When he moved away, she kept her eyes closed and rested her forehead on his chest. "The pack knows something… about us." She whispered.

He hugged her closer. "It doesn't matter Bella, as I already told you I don't want to keep us a secret. I'm just worried about the imprint… I found my way back now but my wolf fought to keep the control… I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you… maybe you should just leave me."

Bella held him more tightly; she wasn't someone who gave up. "I'm not going anywhere Sam. We'll face this together…"

"Thank you Bella, just know that you're always free to walk away." He said kissing the crown of her hair.

She sighed knowing that the road wasn't going to be easy but she knew that Sam was worth it. "I know and I won't. Let's get out and show the pack that you're well, they were all worried about you."

Sam didn't move an inch. "Can we stay here a little longer?"

Bella nodded and let the feeling of being with Sam reassure her of having made the right choice, she was going to face Jacob and Leah soon and she needed all the strength that being in Sam's arms would give her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **pack meeting in the next chapter, I needed to sort out a few things before we got to see Leah at her best. Hope you'll like the chapter and thanks so much for the reviews and the PMs.

* * *

><p><em>You don't know about my past and<em>  
><em>I don't have a future figured out<em>  
><em>And maybe this is goin' too fast<em>  
><em>And maybe it's not meant to last<em>

_But what do you say to takin' chances?_  
><em>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<em>  
><em>What do you say? What do you say?<em>  
><em>Celine Dion (Taking chances)<em>

**Chapter 9**

Sam finally stood up and brought her up with him. "I don't think we've seen the worst of my wolf yet…" He said seriously.

She sighed knowing that it was probably true, she had won the first round but the she didn't know how much the wolf was going to fight for his mate.

Sam started walking towards the door and she followed him, as soon as they were out he placed a hand on her waist to keep her close to him.

"Fuck Sam! You scared us shitless." Jared swore. Embry and Quil nodded in agreement.

Paul was watching Sam's hand on her waist and she was watching Paul, after their talk in the car and the way he had protected her from Leah she felt like she could trust him a little.

"Sam, how could you do this to Bella?" Jacob shouted and Bella turned to look at her best friend. He looked angry. "I swear that if you touched her I'm going to kill you."

"I think she doesn't mind being touched by Sam, aren't you little bitch?" Leah snarled.

"Shut up everyone! Now isn't the moment to talk about it, Bella needs to get home. We'll have a meeting tomorrow afternoon when she finishes school." Sam said turning to look at Bella, she took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll take you home."

"Paul should take me home." She whispered. "You need to talk with your pack. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella…" Sam whispered.

And she shook her head. "Please Sam." He grudgingly nodded, but she had to pry his hand away from her waist to walk to where Paul was. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

When she was in Paul's car, she remained silent until the house was out of her visual. "Is anyone following us?" He shook his head. "Can anyone hear me now?" Again he shook his head. Bella burst out crying, she cried for a while letting the stress go.

Finally Paul parked the car near her house and before she understood he had taken off her seatbelt and pulled into his arms. Bella cried even more. "Fuck Swan, you were really brave tonight. Get it all out now, it's over."

She started calming after a while and she looked up at Paul. "I'm sorry… I just… this is only the beginning…."

He sighed. "I'm afraid that you're right. I don't understand the imprint, not having experienced it, but I know that it's something deep and binding. Are you sure you want to get involved in it? Because being with Sam will mean that not only the pack will be on your shoulders, the Council and the tribe will be as well. You'll have a lot of responsibilities. You're still in time to walk away."

"I know I am, but I don't think I can. Sam needs me and I… I want to be there for him. You didn't see him with me today; he was so different from the hard man that he's when he is the Alpha. He looked carefree and he smiled… he was charming and sweet… I guess I like that side of him and I'm not scared to take his dark side… I'm just afraid that the wolf might try to hurt me. I'm just a human… I'm defenseless… and I hurt Jacob… you don't know how much he means to me." She blurted out. "P-paul will you be able to keep this talk to yourself?"

He laughed. "A bit too late to ask Swan, but yes I'll keep my mouth shut. They all think that I can't keep my mind closed and I let them assume that, but I'm good with the pack-mind, so don't worry about it."

"Thank you, I better get home or tomorrow I'll sleep on my desk." She said trying to smile.

He chuckled. "Just get going, tomorrow Leah will want your skin to use as a rag."

She grimaced. "Don't remind me." Before she could get out of the car she turned to look at Paul again. "Thank you Paul... you're a great guy..."

"Does it mean that you will go out with me?" He smirked at her.

"Hurg... I talked too soon." Bella replied, but she smiled at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a try."

"Keep on dreaming Lahote!" She told him.

"Ohhh if I dream of you they'll always be X-rated ones." He shouted out of the window.

She shook her head and kept walking towards her house wondering what she did wrong to end in such a mess.

...

Bella spent the morning going from class to class but worrying only about the impending meeting with the pack. By lunch time she was a mass of nerves, she was sitting at the usual table trying to swallow a bite of food when she felt him. Sam was close; she looked up and saw him outside. Before she knew she had stood up. "I'll be back soon." And she hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Sam, is everything all right?" She asked feeling her anxiety raise.

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Just came to check on you, I know it must have been scary for you to enter my house yesterday and I just needed to reassure myself that you were well."

"I am... I had a little breakdown, but Paul handled it well." She said smiling.

His eyes darkened. "Are you getting cozy with him?"

She took a deep breath. "Sam... honestly... at the moment you have no rights to act like a jealous boyfriend. I told you I would be there for you, but I never said that I'm willing to have a relationship with you... there're too many things we need to sort out before even thinking about that..."

He passed a hand through his hair. "But you kissed me back yesterday..."

"I did, because I'm attracted to you that doesn't mean we're together. Sam... I really like you but let's be honest... you've imprinted on Emily and as long as we don't know how you will get out of that... I can't really get involved with you." She whispered.

"And what about Paul?" He asked.

"What about him? It's a bit fat 'thanks but no thanks'. That doesn't mean he hasn't been a good friend. I told you I plan to date human guys, that plan didn't change." She replied looking up at him.

Sam was watching her carefully. "I would like to see you try, look at you now Bella. Are you really able to walk away from me? Because I can't... you'll have to be the one to take a step back from us."

Bella was torn, she wanted so much to stay there and at the same time she couldn't risk her heart again for someone who might disappear from her life like Edward. "Sam... please I can't really... I feel you Sam so deep in my heart… but I'm scared…"

He sighed and let her go. "I feel you too Bella, and I'm trying to break an imprint because what there is between us is more than I could ever dream to have with anyone else… so please think about being with me… I'll see you after school at my house."

With a sigh Bella walked inside the cafeteria feeling all the eyes on her, she didn't care much though she was used to it.

Jessica looked at her with her curious eyes. "Who was that Bella? He's hot! Already forgot Edward?"

Bella couldn't take it anymore, she saw red. She stood up again and shouted. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your damn business." Then she walked again out of the cafeteria, she was going to skip the afternoon's lessons.

When she reached her truck she was startled to see Jacob lying his back on it. She faltered in her step, he looked seriously livid. Bella couldn't take it anymore, too many things were going wrong and she burst out crying again.

Jacob looked at her for a moment and then he walked to where she was and hugged her. "Fuck Bells, you make it really difficult to be mad at you." He whispered.

Bella hugged him tighter and let his warmth soothe her battered heart. "I'm so sorry Jake, I shouldn't have lied to you. Please forgive me."

"Awww Bells, I'm just worried about you. I know that we're just friends and because I love you so much I want the best for you and Sam isn't. Edward was really bad for you and now you like someone like Sam who has imprinted on another woman. Bells, he'll never be the right man for you." Jacob said softly.

She took a deep breath. "He might not be the right one but he's what I want… please Jake will you be at my side?"

"You don't have to ask Bells, I just hope I won't have to pick up the pieces of your heart again." Jacob whispered. "What do you say if we go for a walk on the beach? You'll tell me what happened with Sam so that I can understand a bit better."

She looked up at him. "You're the best Jake… I promise that I won't ever lie to you again."

"You better Bells, but remember that I'll always be there for you. We fight and argue, but at the end of the day you're still my best buddy." He told her smiling. "Let's get going."

Bella gave him the key of her truck and he drove towards the beach, they still had a few hours before the pack meeting and she needed a friend and an ally. She was almost sure that Paul would be on her side; if Jacob was too then Leah would be outnumbered. She was really worried about the she-wolf because she had seen in Leah's eyes that she wasn't going to give Sam up again without a fight.

It meant war and Bella was more than ready to face it, because despite what she had told Sam she knew that she was already head over heels in love with him. There was no going back because her heart had made its choice and it was Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** this chapter was interesting to write, I hope you'll enjoy it. I was surprised at the end of it but it just came this way... On with the story, just a warning I never said it was going to be easy for Bella and Sam to be together, I want it to be as more realistic as possible.

* * *

><p><em>Never mind, I'll find someone like you,<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Adele (Someone like you)<em>

**Chapter 10**

Walking on the beach with Jacob calmed Bella slightly, she told him everything and he listened to her with a pensive expression on his worried face. "Well, it's really strange that he can fight the imprint sometimes. Jared never even blinks without Kim permission and Quil... we know how... well we know." Jacob said, looking embarrassed for Quil and Claire as well.

"I've got a theory... which I've been thinking for a while... the Cullens thought that I was a shield, because I was immune to Edward's power. What if my shield sometimes blocks the magic of the imprint from working? If Sam and I are kind of in connection, I might have caused the glitches in his mind." She whispered.

Jacob turned to look at her and nodded pensively. "It might be a thought, but why does it work with Sam and not with Jared or Quil?"

"Sam saved my life twice... first in the forest and after when he talked to me and made me realize that I had to start living again and move on from Edward. We both were heartbroken and maybe we bonded over it." Bella said.

"Well, if that is so then he might not really like you, but just be attracted to you because you give him freedom to be himself." Jacob told her.

Bella felt hurt by his words, but at the same time she wondered if that might be true. "It could be…"

Jacob must have sensed that he had upset her and placed his warm arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to him. "Bells, I didn't mean… anyone who knows you obviously loves you for who you are. Sam would be a fool not to see how special you are."

She let him hug her, but his words repeated in her head like a mantra, what if Sam just wanted her because she was letting him off the hook of the imprint? Was there anything real between them? These doubts were enough to lead her to a decision; she really needed to date other people. Human boys who knew nothing of the supernatural world and that couldn't break her heart that was now broken beyond belief. "It's time to go Jake." She said and moved away from him, this was it, she was going to help Sam but she didn't want to get involved with him no matter how much that decision hurt.

They arrived at the clearing behind Sam's house, all the pack was there, the only one missing was Leah. Bella walked towards them and then her eyes met Sam, as usual the surreal feeling of just being alone with him made its appearance. Their eyes were glued to each other, she could only see Sam. A cough called her back to reality, she turned to see Paul winking at her and then she realized what had happened and what everyone had witnessed and blushed lowering her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see how embarrassed she was.

"Where's Leah?" Jacob asked.

"She's trying to calm herself enough to phase back." Quil said laughing. "Apparently she has been a wolf since yesterday and she can't phase back… I wonder why."

Bella was still with her eyes glued to the ground, but she could still feel all the eyes riveted on her. She felt him getting closer and raised her eyes, as soon as he was near her she moved so that she was almost behind Jacob. She noticed his hurt expression, but she needed to protect her heart for further heartbreak, Sam held some power over her and she needed a clear head to face Leah.

"Bella?" Sam said looking surprised by her move.

Leah chose that moment to arrive, the blue sundress she was wearing accentuated her perfect body and her beauty but the scowl on her face made her look just a dangerous woman. "Did I lose anything important or I just arrived to see the little bitch make gooey eyes at Sam?" She spat.

This time Bella was prepared to Leah meanness, but she was surprised when Paul said, "Shut the fuck up Leah, you don't know what you're talking about."

Leah turned her angry eyes on him. "And you do Paul? Or are you just defending the princess because you want to get into her pants too?"

"That's rude Leah!" Jacob intervened. "Bella isn't doing anything wrong."

Leah faced Jacob then. "Poor thing you are, still defending the woman who won't fuck you but would happily _do_ your Alpha!"

"Enough! Silence everyone!" Sam shouted. "You've no rights to talk like that Leah. I'm not just speaking about Bella; you can't keep antagonizing your pack."

"My pack? Ah, that's a laugh Sam. Nobody wants me here, I feel like I've got nothing." Leah replied looking slightly hurt.

Bella knew in that moment that she and Leah were coming from the same dark place, but while she had moved on, Leah hadn't. Sam had helped her see things she didn't consider before and she wanted to help Leah if the other girl let her. "Leah… I know how you're feeling. And before you tell me that I don't… let me tell you something. I was in love with Edward, he was my whole world and I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him." She stopped a moment to meet Leah's eyes. The she-wolf was watching her and for once there wasn't hostility in her look. "When he left me… he told me he didn't love me anymore. I was abandoned in a cold forest and I hoped to die. That day I didn't just lose my love, I lost my dignity when I begged him not to leave me and my innocence. Because since then I've never really believed that someone could love me again… that I was worth something."

Bella stopped again, to take a deep breath. It was still hurting her the way it had ended with Edward, and although she was moving on she knew how it felt to keep hoping and trying to hold on something that would never come true. "One day I realized that it didn't matter if Edward had left me because he didn't love me or because he wanted to give me a chance to a normal life. I had to move on, and I did. Do you really think that right now Sam is still the right man for you?" She asked and she saw in Leah's eyes a flicker of uncertainty. "Would you really trust him again with your heart after what happened? Isn't there anyone else that you might find attractive but you don't dare to love because you're afraid to be hurt again?"

At those words she saw Leah's eyes glance quickly to Embry and then focus again on her. "Leah… you might never go back to be the same happy girl you were before, but you're a strong woman… even stronger than me. Don't let anger and pain drown you, don't lose hope about love. I know you're worth loving as much as I am and maybe no one has ever told you that they understand… but I do. I'm not here to steal Sam from anyone; I'm here to help him."

Leah nodded slightly and a pained expression shot through her face. She turned away then. "I get your point Swan; still I don't understand why you want to get involved with him."

Bella then told her and everyone else about her theory of being a shield to the magic of the imprint. Before anyone could comment she turned to where Leah was still standing and trembling slightly. "I'm not planning on being with Sam; I just want to help him. If there is a way out of imprint wouldn't you want to know? Because you can choose to be happy with magic, but other people want to be free. I want to help in giving the whole pack a choice."

"You might be right about shielding me." Sam said pensively and Bella turned to look at him. "I guess I can think more clearly when you're around."

Bella knew what it meant; Sam's feeling for her weren't real. "You might be attracted to the freedom I give you and not to me."

Sam looked at her with a fierce expression. "That isn't true Bella!"

"If we've finished, I'll be going." Leah whispered looking deflated of her anger. She glanced at Bella. "Do what you have to do Swan, I won't be an obstacle." And she left.

Bella looked at Embry and with her head told him to go to her. Embry grinned and nodded; before anyone could say anything he had left to go check on Leah.

Jacob looked dumbfounded. "Leah and Embry? I would have never seen that coming."

Paul smirked. "It's always the quiet ones… so Swan shall I take you home?"

"I'll take her home." Jacob replied.

"No, I will." Sam said.

Bella shook her head. "I need to speak with Sam. Then I'll go home by myself. Paul, Jacob can you wait for me at the truck?" She asked not wanting to be completely alone with Sam for fear to be too much influenced by his presence.

Her two friends nodded and the pack dispersed, leaving Bella and Sam to look at each other.

"Bella." He whispered taking a step in her direction, but she put up her hand and stopped him.

"Stop right there Sam. I need time… and you do too. I'll help you with the imprint, but I can't be anything more than a friend at the moment. I can' trust your feelings for me and I can't trust mine. Please Sam, give me some space." She whispered.

Sam looked pained but nodded. "If it's what you want… but you have to know that I won't give up on you Bella. I'll fight the imprint and I'll show you that my feelings are genuine."

She nodded because no words were escaping her mouth. She felt heartbroken all over again and she needed to leave before showing him how much she wanted to be there, to be hold by him, to be his. "I'll… I'll see you soon."

"I'll talk with old Quil to see if there're some legends about broken imprints… or something similar. I'll find a way out of it Bella and then…" He didn't finish the phrase, she knew what he wanted to say and she hoped that it would be true one day.

She left him there, walking away from that clearing was one of the toughest decision she had ever taken, but after losing Edward nothing could hurt her again that much. She was going to survive even the loss of Sam.

At her truck she hugged quickly both Paul and Jacob, she asked them to steer clear from her for a while and they both agreed to wait a few days before checking on her.

Bella arrived home and she realized she couldn't stay there. She needed a change of scenery. Her dad was out, so she packed a small bag and left a note to her father telling him that she would be away for a few days with a friend.

When she was almost at her truck she heard a voice. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

She turned and met Leah's eyes. "I need… some space."

Leah studied her for a moment. "I'll need to go back home and pack some stuff, wait for me. I'll come with you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know how you're feeling. I guess I want some time off too, don't you dare leaving without me." Leah snapped and then disappeared again.

Bella shook her head but waited anyway, a werewolf's protection was good, considering that she attracted danger wherever she went.

Leah arrived half an hour later with a small bag. "Here I am. We should head to Seattle; I know some cool places there. We can have a girl night out."

Bella almost laughed at the idea of a girl night with Leah, but she knew how inflammable Leah was so she just smiled. Leah took the keys from her hand. "I'll drive."

She nodded and sat in the passenger seat. Never in a million year would she have imagined to be leaving with Leah, but now that they were on the road the idea didn't look that much crazy.

"We're going to hit some wild places tonight Swan. I wanna get drunk and you will too." Leah said.

Bella grimaced and re-thought about her first impression, she wasn't going to feel safe with Leah. But safe was boring so she decided to follow the other girl and live like a teenager for once. "I never drank before, but I'm in."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **thanks for being nice and for appreciating my writing.

* * *

><p><em>While my heart is a shield <em>_and I won't let it down_  
><em>While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try<em>  
><em>Well how can I say I'm alive<em>  
><em>Dido (Life for rent)<em>

**Chapter 11**

Leah was driving, not fast enough to make her nervous, but her silence was starting to bother her.

"Why were you coming to my house?" Bella asked

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Probably after I left I thought over everything you told me and I guess I wanted to talk some more with you. I was mostly curious about you and Sam…"

Bella bit her lip, she had two options either to try to trust Leah or not. She studied the she-wolf for a moment, and she decided that everyone deserved a chance. So she told Leah more or less what happened between her and Sam. "I'm sorry that you've to hear it, because I know how much you love Sam."

"I do love him, but you were right. It's in the past, for as much as I can wish he didn't leave me… well, he did. He shackled up with my cousin, and even though I know now that it was magic that bonded him to her… it doesn't make me feel less sad about it. Why did the Spirits thought that I wasn't the right woman for him?" Leah said bitterly.

"I don't have a good opinion of imprinting... Billy told me how it started and there was nothing romantic about it. Maybe Jared was lucky and in Kim he found the woman of his life... but it doesn't look like the others were as happy with what fate gave them." Bella replied.

Leah snorted. "Quil has got the maturity of a five years old, so it fits that he imprinted on a two years old kid."

Bella giggled. "Leah, don't be mean."

She smiled. "Mean is my middle name."

Silence fell again in the truck, but it was more relaxed. Leah drove until they reached Seattle; Bella saw her driving until a motel. The place looked clean and simple.

"We can stay here tonight, I told my mother to call Charlie and tell him you left with me by the way." The she-wolf said and Bella was surprised by her forethought. "I just guessed that your dad would feel better if he knew you were with me."

"Thank you." She managed to whisper.

They had then their check-in and while they were unpacking Leah turned to look at Bella. "Swan... if it's of any comfort I don't think that Sam only likes the freedom you give him. Sam is a... very particular man, I'm sure he wouldn't fight the imprint just for anyone and for as much as he's telling himself that he's doing it for the freedom... I don't really think so. But you need to grow some backbone before facing that relationship. So tonight we forget about him, imprinting and all the shit we left in Forks. I want to show you how to have some fun the Clearwater way."

Bella nodded uncertain, but she was grateful for Leah's words. Just the thought of Sam hurt and right now she just wanted to forget. "Let's forget everything for tonight."

"Yeah... that's the right attitude. Let me check your clothes, let's see what you got." Leah said, after looking at them she looked disgusted. "Swan you really suck and not just in your choice of men."

Bella laughed, she knew her fashion sense was absolutely abysmal. "The name is Bella… you know…"

Leah glared at her for a moment, then turned to her bag and picked up a short dress. She looked at Bella and handed it to her. "This will have to do, try it on… Bella."

"Leah… it's entirely too short I really don't think…" Bella stuttered looking with horror in her eyes at the short blue dress that really would leave nothing to imagination.

"Princess you'll wear it, the question is: are you going to do it or should I help you?" Leah said menacingly.

She gulped not doubting about Leah's intentions. "I… I can do it myself." With a sigh she took off her jeans and the shirt. Hesitating a moment she looked at the piece of clothing she had in her hand.

"Wear it!" Leah snapped and Bella with a sigh put it on.

When she looked up she noticed that Leah was wearing a similar dress to hers, just Leah's one was red. Leah studied her and then nodded. "It'll have to do, now hair and make-up then we're ready to hit the pubs." Bella sat dumbfounded while Leah behaved like a real girly-girl and made her 'pretty'. Leah put the last touches and then said. "Okay, now you're ready."

Bella stood up and went to check herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She was surprised to see that she looked good and older. Leah had applied a dark eyeliner making her eyes deeper. The lipstick was a darker shade of pink than her lips and the dress with few adjustments showed her body, which wasn't as bad to look at as she thought.

Leah entered into the bathroom. "Stop ogling at yourself Bella, it's time to go."

After a last look in the mirror she turned away and followed Leah, curious to see the 'fun at the Clearwater way'.

In the first two pubs, they drank just a beer each. Bella was shocked to notice that no one asked Leah for an ID, she could pass for a twenty-one years old girl easily even though she was just eighteen. While they were sitting Leah asked her, "So how was fucking a corpse?"

Bella winced at her choice of words and she felt a bit embarrassed. "We didn't… I mean it was too dangerous…"

Leah sighed and looked a little bit disgusted. "Well you were lucky then, one less memory to bring with you."

"Did you and…?" She stopped because she wasn't sure she wanted really to know.

The she-wolf drowned her beer in a gulp and nodded. "Yeah… but I'm sure you don't want to hear the details. After he left me, I went a little crazy though and I slept around. Let me tell you that sex done for the wrong reasons makes you feel… dirty."

Bella nodded. "I couldn't really do it without being in love… but at least Sam made you feel wanted. With Edward I always felt inadequate."

Leah sighed and turned her dark sad eyes on Bella. "Honestly, I would be glad not to know how he feels inside me… and with this I think we need to cut this talk short and hit another pub."

At the third pub, there was even some music and it was more crowded. Leah looked at Bella. "Okay princess I get the drinks and you'll follow me closely. I don't want to lose you in this place, if something happens we meet at the entrance."

Leah this time ordered something that would make it more fun, Bella got a sip and almost spit it out. She felt her eyes water, what the hell was she drinking? "Down in one go princess, tonight we forget Sam."

Bella eyed the glass and then drowned the content. Forgetting Sam sounded good, and she was starting to feel lightheaded already. Leah gave her two more. Everything then started to get fuzzy.

"Let's dance." Leah said and pulled Bella into the crowd. The combination of alcohol and Leah's proximity made Bella feel somehow confident on not falling or getting hurt. They started dancing and Bella was actually having fun.

"Let' make a bet Bella, are you in?" Leah said, Bella bit her lip and after a moment of indecision she nodded. "Let's see who's gonna kiss more guys in this place. The looser has to pay for the motel."

She was taken aback by the dare, she had kissed the total of two guys and one was not even classified as living while the other was a werewolf. Bella was undecided, but when she saw Leah turning, grabbing a guy and kissing him she smiled. What was the harm in that? She didn't want to pay for the room either so she looked around and started kissing guys randomly. After many drinks and kisses later everything went black and Bella woke up with a start to find herself in their room with Leah snoring next to her.

They were still fully clothed, she tried to stand up and she felt like throwing up. She was lucky she got to the bathroom before she started emptying the content of her stomach into the toilet.

Leah sauntered into the bathroom. "Fuck princess, you could have left me sleep a little longer."

Bella threw up again and then glared at her. "I hate you… I'm never going to drink again."

Leah smirked. "You can't hold your liquor, but sure as hell you won the bet fair and square."

"Bet?" Bella whispered trying to recall it and then when flashes of the night before came barreling into her mind she threw up again. "How many?"

"Twenty, while I got sixteen. I can't wait to phase and show it to the guys. You'll make Paul proud." Leah teased her.

Bella threw up again. "Sam will hate me."

Leah stopped smiling and crouched near her. "No he won't. You were upset and you've got all the rights to live your life." Then she stood up, took a glass of water and a Xanax and gave them to Bella. "Drink it up Bella." She drank and then Leah helped her get back to the bed. "Just sleep a little longer; we need to leave by eleven."

Bella went back to sleep. She opened her eyes again and looking at the watch she noticed that it was ten thirty and the room had stopped spinning.

Leah was sitting on a chair reading a book, she looked up and smirked. "Feeling any better princess? Just have a shower and then we go for breakfast."

The ride back to Forks was quiet, Bella was lost in her thoughts and Leah apparently was too.

Bella almost jumped when Leah spoke. "Embry asked me out yesterday, I came to see you because I freaked out."

"And when you saw me running away you thought it was the best decision for yourself too?" Bella asked her.

Leah nodded. "I didn't know what to do… but last night when I was taking you back to the motel you told me something that made me thinking… you said that you love Sam and even if it'll hurt you, he's worth the risk."

Bella didn't remember that at all, but she knew deep down how much Sam meant to her. "Did I?"

"Yeah… and I thought that I like Embry a lot. He's an amazing listener and he has a patience of a saint with me. So I guess if he really wants to date me, then I'll give him a chance. But I hope that you'll help Sam break the imprint…" Leah whispered.

She took a deep breath, so much responsibility on her little shoulders, but she wanted Leah to be happy. "I promise you I'll do my best."

"Thank you." The she-wolf replied.

When Leah parked they turned to look at each other.

"Thanks for the… interesting evening." Bella said smiling.

Leah smiled back. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought Bella. We should do it again."

"Minus the kisses." Bella grinned.

"Yeah… once was enough." Leah smirked back.

They got out and Leah grabbed her bag.

"And where the hell have you two been?" Sam's voice reached them.

Bella saw him getting out of the forest. Leah glanced at her and winked. "I'll leave you to deal with Mr. Alpha. See you around princess."

Leah passed next to Sam and got into the forest.

Sam's eyes were focused on Bella. "Bella, where have you two been?"

Bella met his eyes and felt slightly guilty about her behavior the previous night. With the alcohol running in her vein everything looked easier, now that she was sober she was aware that she had kissed twenty guys and she felt ashamed. She gulped and looked down on the ground.

Sam arrived next to her and pulled her chin up. "Bella?"

She bit her lip. "We went to Seattle f-for a girl night."

He raised his eyebrow. "A girl night out the Clearwater way?"

A blush started to rise on her cheeks and Sam's eyes darkened dangerously. "Let's get inside your house and you'll tell me what happened."

Bella nodded and turned to get inside her house, she didn't know how to get out of that situation. She could tell Sam that it was none of his business, but he was going to see what happened in Leah's mind so maybe she was going to have a better chance to be forgiven if she confessed.

When they were inside her house she sat on her sofa while he towered over her.

"Well?" He said.

"I… I kissed twenty guys." She blurted out.

He looked shocked and then he sat on the recliner. Rather than sat really fell down looking shocked. "Why?"

"Because… because I care about you and you don't." She replied.

Sam put his hands on his face. "Bella… if you could just once see in my mind you would know that I really care about you too."

Bella stood up and kneeled in front of him. "Sam… I'm sorry… I just drank too much and at the time I just wanted to forget."

He looked at her. "You wanted to forget me."

"I wanted to forget that you belong to Emily." Bella whispered.

He took her face into his hands. "I belong to no one but myself… and if you give us a chance I'll show you how happy I can make you."

Bella was torn because she wanted to trust him, she knew deep down that Sam was the one she was meant to be with, but at the same time she was unsure and scared. "I need time."

He sighed, but nodded. "No more kissing around though."

She blushed. "O-okay…"

_…Meanwhile somewhere else…_

"She's getting too close to the Alpha." He said.

"We need to do something about it, the imprint must remain unbroken." The other added.

"Call the Cold ones back; she'll fall back into the leech's arms." The first man said.

"Let me think about it… if she gets closer to him I'll do the phone call." The second man replied sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** if I haven't surprised you until now then I might just succeed with this chapter... I hope you'll enjoy it. The next update might take a bit to come because I'm a little busy before Christmas with RL, I'll do my best to update soon.

* * *

><p><em>All of my life<em>  
><em>Lying on the sand watching seabirds fly <em>  
><em>Wishing there could be someone <em>  
><em>Waiting home for me<em>  
><em>Something's telling me it might be you<em>  
><em>Stephen Bishop (It might be you.)<em>

**Chapter 12**

Bella and Sam were looking into each other eyes; the usual fizzling feeling was rising between them until Sam moved away and stood up. "Your dad is coming home."

The door opened and Charlie entered, he turned to look into the living room and eyed them questioningly. "Bells, you're back! Sam Uley... what a surprise! What are you doing here?" He asked.

Bella knew that her father didn't like Sam much, not since he thought that he was in some sort of cult using steroids and getting kids of the Res into his gang. "Mr. Swan, I just came to check on Bella. I knew she had left with Leah and I just wanted to see if she was well."

Charlie frowned. "I don't think it would be any of your business who my daughters was with and what she was doing."

Sam's eyes darkened and Bella knew she had to intervene. "Dad, Sam was just being a friend. We met already a few times since I went to thank him for finding me in the woods. He was just leaving now." She said and looked pointedly at Sam.

He looked back at her and for a moment something akin to anxiousness flashed into his eyes, Bella shivered. Was the imprint trying to claw its way in his mind again? She placed her hand on his arm and she felt him relax. "I'll walk him out dad and then I'll prepare dinner."

Sam nodded in Charlie's direction and followed Bella out of the room. When Bella closed the door behind them, he turned and placed his hands on the door blocking her from moving away and leaned in. "Don't think that this talk is over Bella..." He whispered.

Bella felt goose bumps all over her body, his closeness always made her feel dizzy. "Sam..."

He shook his head and smiled softly. "I'll see you soon." Then he stepped back and left.

She got into her house again and entered the kitchen where her father was sitting.

"Bella what were you doing here alone with him?" Charlie asked her seriously.

Of the moments he chose to be a father figure he had to pick the wrong one. She sighed not knowing how to explain to her father the situation in which she was with. "Sam and I... he left Emily... that is Emily left him... I want to... well he is..." She cleared her throat feeling embarrassed. "The truth is that we like each other."

Her father looked at her with a shocked expression. "Sam? You like Sam? Leah's ex? I mean you... you just got over Edward and now you are... you're what? Dating him?" He asked starting to turn red from his anger.

Bella bit her lip nervously. "Dad, Sam is special. He isn't Edward and he won't hurt me that way."

"Of course he won't, you're forbidden to see him. I forbid you to date him!" He shouted standing up. "I can't allow you to date an older guy with his reputation."

She looked at her father seriously. "I don't need your permission to date him." Her eyes softened and tried to convey to her father that her mind was made up. "Dad I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you when Edward left me. You're right I suffered a lot, but Sam is different. I trust him and he needs me in this moment, I really can't give him up... not even for you."

Her father searched in her eyes a hesitation or a doubt, but she had always been stubborn and this time around was not different, she was standing by Sam though in which kind of capacity was still to be seen. "Bella I don't want you to get hurt again, if he breaks your heart I'm not sure I could take..."

She lowered her eyes, not wanting to see the pain she had caused to her father. "I know... and I'm sorry, but I'll be seeing Sam and you'll eventually see that he's a good man."

Charlie shook his head, and then while walking out of the kitchen he whispered. "I wish that you were right, but I won't stand on a side and watch him destroy you. I'm going to Billy; he'll find a way to keep Sam away from you."

The door banged shut and Bella stood rooted to the place she was standing, her father had made a decision and he was as stubborn as she was. No one was supporting her, but she couldn't really give Sam up. Slowly she went upstairs and placed a few things inside the already half-full bag. She hadn't even had the time to unpack.

She knew now what she had to do.

The drive to La Push was full of thoughts, and regrets and doubts and fears, but Bella could not turn her head away and let Sam alone to deal with the imprint. When she parked in his driveway she remained in her truck for a while, was she really going to stay at Sam's place? Would she really go against her father whishes?

Sam opened the door of his house and their eyes met, she smiled sadly, there was nothing that could keep her away from him. Slowly she got out of the truck and took the bag with her, Sam's eyes widened slightly he understood what was happening. When she was close to him she whispered. "I'll sleep in the guest room."

He nodded and moved away from the door letting her in, Bella looked around and noticed that the living room had been cleaned and new furniture had been placed there. Sam closed the door behind him and placed a hand on her back. "I'll show you the room you'll be staying."

Bella walked until her new bedroom and then burst out crying. Sam pulled her into his arms. "Bella what happened? Did you fight with your dad about me?"

She looked up into his eyes. "He told me… that he won't let me see you ever again and I told him that you needed me and that I liked you and one thing led to another… and I really…" She started crying again and Sam just held her into his arms trying to reassure her and murmuring that everything was going to be okay.

Much later she moved away slightly embarrassed for her outburst. "I'm sorry…"

He smiled at her and pulled her again into his arms. "You don't have to be sorry Bella, I'm happy to have you here. We'll work together in breaking my imprint and we'll see as well how it goes between us."

She sighed and let his spicy woodsy scent envelop and calm her. "I'll need to go back home to take some other things."

"We'll worry about it tomorrow; maybe you can go with Paul and Jacob when your dad is out for work. Eventually he'll come around Bella, he loves you too much and at the moment I'm sure he's just scared that I'll hurt you… I'm scared about that too…" He said.

"I hope you won't…" She whispered and he kissed the crown of her hair.

"Me too Bella…me too." He replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** thanks to all, updates a bit less often, but I'm still working on the story.

* * *

><p><em>Say hello to the girl that I am!<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to see through my perspective<em>  
><em>I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna be so damn protected<em>

_Briteny Spears (Overprotected)_

**Chapter 13**

Bella was sitting on her new bed and Sam was watching her from the door. She sighed again and he walked into the room, crouched at her feet and put his hands on hers. "Bella your dad will see reason; I'll call Billy and tell him to talk with Charlie. Don't worry." He whispered.

She looked at him, and bit her lip. "You don't know how stubborn he can get. We're so similar, if he's sure that it isn't the right decision, he'll fight with me until he makes me see reason."

Sam's eyes softened. "You can stay here as long as you want, I'll stand by your decision no matter what."

Bella raised one of her hands and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in; Bella slowly brushed her lips against his and then moved back.

He opened his eyes, and she noticed that they had darkened considerably. Her stomach started swarming with butterflies; they were alone in a bedroom with no one to stop them. Sam took a deep breath and stood up. "I better go and call Billy; if I stay here any longer I won't be held accountable for my actions."

She followed him with her eyes while he walked out of the room, before going out he spoke. "I haven't slept with Emily since that day in the hallway…" Her heart doubled its beats. "We shared the bed but we just slept in it. I hope that… I couldn't really... I better get going." He moved out of her view.

Bella was stunned; his admission had shocked her to the core. He hadn't been physically with Emily since they connected in the hall. Her heart warmed at his words, it meant so much to her that he was fighting so hard to break the imprint. Guilt submerged her for a moment, he was there trying to show her that he cared and she had gone on a wild night with Leah. She just hoped that her moving in showed to Sam that she cared too, choosing him over her dad was a proof of her feelings for him.

Sam shouted and Bella jumped. She stood up and quickly entered into the living room where she saw Sam throwing the phone down angrily. "S-Sam, what's wrong?"

He was trembling and when he turned around his eyes had a yellow ring around the brown. "Stay there Bella, I'm not completely in control. Billy told me to send you back and to follow our traditions respecting my imprint with Emily." He spat.

She gulped, but after all she imagined that traditions were important for the tribe and Sam was breaking at least two of them, the imprint and not having a Quileute woman at his side. "I'm sorry Sam; if you want I can leave."

Sam walked to where she was and pulled her into his arms. "I'll fight for us Bella." He whispered against her hair and when she looked up he crushed his mouth on hers. His demanding tongue pushed into her mouth and they fought for a while until Bella surrendered completely to Sam. He was pure Alpha in that moment and she was feeling the heath spread through her body, goose bumps erupting on her skin and her legs were hardly keeping her up. He stopped and then placed a soft kiss on her mouth again. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have kissed you, but I want you so much Bella."

Bella wanted him as well, and a part of her that was growing every day was ready to be with him in any way he wanted, but she was scared as well. "I kissed you back Sam, and I want you too." She whispered.

He sighed and placed his cheek on her head. "I'll try to keep away from you as much as I can, but I can't fight on all fronts. My wolf isn't happy and he's pushing me to Emily… though I think he likes the way you smell. It's even more difficult when I phase because my paws always try to lead me to Emily but I focus my mind on my duty to protect the tribe and on you, and somehow it's working, it's just a temporary fix though."

"I'll do anything I can to help you Sam and you don't have to keep your distance from me Sam; I'm just not ready to be with you completely, but eventually… I'm not saying no, I'm saying not yet." She told him.

He chuckled. "I guess I can live with 'not yet'."

The door opened with a bang and Jacob ran in, then he stopped when he saw her in Sam's arms. Slowly as not to offend Sam, she moved away.

"Your father is furious Bells, he just found out through my father that you're here with Sam. I think he's coming to take you home." He said quickly.

Bella's mind started to work quickly, she turned towards Sam. "You need to leave, if my dad pushes you too much you might phase and we can't risk exposing you. Jacob will be here with me and stop my dad from taking me home."

Jacob nodded seriously. "Of course I'll stand by you Bells; you better get out now Sam. I hear his car coming."

Sam's eyes flickered between Bella and Jacob, then quickly he turned his back and went out from the other door.

Bella walked to the door with Jacob, she took his hand and squeezed it. "Please Jake, try not to get shot."

Charlie parked the car and opened its door with a murderous glare. "Bella, I can't believe it! I just told you that you shouldn't see him and you ran straight into his arms? And you Jacob, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you agree with me?"

Jacob gulped; he cast a quick glance to Bella and then looked back at Charlie. "Charlie, Bella is eighteen and I think she's smart enough to know what's best for her. I know you worry, but Sam is a good guy."

Bella knew that it took a lot for Jacob to say that, deep down she was aware that he didn't approve of her and Sam either. "Dad..." She whispered softly. "I know that when Edward broke my heart you were there picking up the pieces along with Jacob. I'm so grateful for your help and I love you, but Sam... He was the one who really made me move on from Edward. He looked at me one day and told me bluntly that I couldn't kill myself slowly because a guy didn't want me anymore. His words got me thinking and that's when I started living again. Please dad I just need to be with him in this moment, he gave me his help when I was in the depth of despair and now I feel I need to do the same for him. I promise you that as soon as he feels better I'll be home, but right now I need to be here."

Charlie sighed and passed a hand though his hair. He looked torn. "Bella, you do know that I love you too. You're my kid and my door will always be open for you. If you need to do this, then I'll trust you. Stay here and help him, just warn Sam that if he breaks your heart there won't be a place in this earth he'll be able to hide because I'll hunt him down and kill him." Then he turned to look at Jacob. "Jake, you're like a son to me. Take care of Bella; you seem to do a better job than me. I'll see you soon." Dejectedly he walked to his car; Bella ran to him and hugged him from behind.

"Dad I really love you and thank you." She whispered.

He placed his hands on hers and gave them a squeeze. "Be safe Bells." She let him go and he got into the car and without looking back he left.

She took a deep breath; at least things with her dad weren't as bad as before. Jacob placed his warm hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure about this Bells?"

"Yes." She said, all her energy had gone in the talk with her dad. She was feeling tired.

"Okay then, I better get going home and check on my dad. I swear I was totally surprised about his reply to Sam." Jacob kissed her cheek quickly and left.

Bella turned to what was now her new home, she straightened up and entered it. A lot needed to be done in the house, she took a pen and a paper and started planning what there was to do, it was the only way to go on.

_... Meanwhile somewhere else..._

"She's living with him." Billy told Quil Sr. at the phone.

"You need to make that call, our traditions must remain intact." Old Quil replied.

"I agree. I'll do it as soon as Jacob leaves for patrol." Billy put down the phone and sighed, he didn't want the Cullens back, but Bella Swan couldn't destroy centuries of traditions even if he loved her like a daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** thanks to all. Next update probably after Christmas, so wish you all a happy holiday with your families.

* * *

><p><em>A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,<br>I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

_James Blunt (Carry you home)_

**Chapter 14**

She had just finished writing her list of needed supplies when he came back. He looked at her half surprised to see her there, but mostly happy.

"How did it go with your dad?" He asked.

She smiled sadly. "He isn't happy, but he has accepted my decision to stay here, until you'll feel better."

He nodded. "And what are you doing now?" He walked to where she was and scanned the list. "We could go now at the shop in La Push and buy most of these things."

"Okay, but are you sure that it won't cause you any problem? I mean being seen with me after so little time from your breakup with Emily..." She said timidly.

"I don't honestly care what anyone thinks. I know how things are and you do too, that's enough for me." He replied, then he passed his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go."

They took his truck to the shop, when they got out Bella started to feel all the eyes on her. She blushed and Sam took her hand and walked towards the shop, in her haste to follow him she still didn't miss some gasps of surprise at Sam's gesture of holding her hand.

In the shop he took the cart and she started placing things into it. Sam was looking at her with an amused expression. "Do we really need that mop?"

She looked at him and with a serious expression said, "Hey, I'm the queen of the house, what I say it's law."

He chuckled. "Really? And do I have any say in anything?"

She grinned at him. "You can decide what you want to eat tonight, besides you always order everyone around, doesn't it feel good not to have to lead for once?"

"It sounds like a good idea, I just have to come back home to you and everything is done. I think I could get used to it." He said smiling.

Bella blushed some more, she enjoyed their banter. They went on joking with each other until they met Leah in one of the isles. The she-wolf took a look at the two of them, and Bella saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes before she placed a mask on her face. Slowly she walked towards them. "Princess, Sam, good to see that you're cozy with each other. Is it true that you've shackled up together?"

Sam growled. "Leah this is not the right place."

Leah glared at him. "I don't care much about places or people."

Bella placed a hand on Sam chest to stop him from moving closer to Leah, he was already shaking slightly. "Sam, look at me. Deep breaths... like that... okay..." Sam was focusing on her completely and as usual Bella was feeling everything else fade. It was such a powerful feeling, she was convinced that they were connected, no matter what everyone else believed.

Sam sighed and visibly relaxed; Bella turned to look at Leah and noticed her surprised expression. "Leah, please not here."

Leah shook her head and smiled sadly at Bella. "I apologize, I was out of line. I told you I would support you and I will. I better get going; Embry is taking me out tonight." Quickly she left and when Bella turned to look at Sam she saw that he was looking back at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Since when is she dating Embry?" Sam asked curiously.

"I think it's their first date, I guess she's willing to try and move on." She whispered.

Sam nodded, and then stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. "What do you say if we finish our shopping quickly and we get back home?"

Bella agreed and in record time they bought almost everything on the list. When at home she started cooking while Sam was watching the TV. "Shall I cook for more than us?"

Sam smiled. "Of course darling, you do know that this place is a sanctuary for the pack. I hope you won't mind."

"No, I love cooking." Bella replied and added some more ingredients. Contrary to Emily she had always enjoyed feeding people; she hoped the pack would like her recipes.

When the dinner was ready the door opened, Quil and Paul came in. Paul was sporting a big smirk. "Hello Swan, I saw your wild side through Leah's mind and I must admit that you got guts."

Sam growled. "Cut it, Paul."

Paul's smirk widened while Bella blushed. "Well Sam you've got yourself a little wild kitty." He then winked at her and Bella took a glass and threw it at him. She was surprised at her bold move, but at the same time she wanted him to know that she wouldn't take his barbs without retaliation.

His reflexes were too good and he moved away just in time as the glass broke on the door. Paul laughed, Quil started laughing too. "Little spitfire Swan!"

Sam shook his head. "Enough! Sit and have dinner, stop bothering my girl."

"Your girl?" Quil said with a surprised expression.

"Shut up Quil!" Paul and Bella said simultaneously and then they looked at each other.

He winked at her. "Sorry kitty didn't want to bother you."

She smiled. "Be careful or I'm going to poison your food next time." Then she took the brush and handed it to him. "Here, clean the mess and then you can have your food." Paul eyed her with a surprised expression. "Well you didn't think I was going to clean."

Paul turned to look at Sam who was smirking. "You heard the queen of the house, what she says here it's law." Sam then winked at Bella and she smiled warmly at him.

Paul grumbled, but went cleaning. While he was placing the last shards into the bin Jacob and Seth came in. Jacob smirked seeing Paul cleaning.

"Jacob, Seth come and have some food." They sat happily and she added, "After everyone has finished you two will wash the dishes."

Jacob looked at Sam and he shrugged his shoulders. Quil smirked. "She's the queen here and what she says it's law."

Sam slapped Quil and Jacob smirked at him. "And what will Quill do?"

Bella smiled evilly at him. "He's going to wash the windows of the house tomorrow, they're filthy."

"But... but Bella..." Quil stuttered.

"You'll all earn your keep, I might cook but I'm no one servant. Understood?" She said glaring around and when she saw Sam smirking at his pack she added. "And Sam will make the coffee." Sam turned to look at her. "What? You thought you were above them? Nope, you'll earn your keep too." She said winking at him.

The pack started laughing and after a moment Bella and Sam joined them. Sam took her hand and kissed it. "My queen, we'll obey your every whim as long as you'll cook us such nice food."

"I might be persuaded to cook if you all behave yourself." She said and by the way they were all scarfing down their food she knew she had them. To have a wolf obey her, she just needed to threaten his food.

Paul shook his head. "We got another Alpha here, you're ruthless Swan and you strike a hard bargain."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's either my way or no way at all."

Jacob smiled warmly at her. "I like bossy Bells; it takes guts to threaten a pack of wolves. I think being here with Sam suits you."

She lowered her eyes and blushed. She didn't want to admit that she liked it too and when she was going to finish organizing everything she would never feel like Emily too overworked and too stressed. She had a life too and she would make everything work in a way that would suit everyone's need.

The dinner went well and all the wolves thanked her and did their part. When the last one left, Bella and Sam smiled at each other and when he opened his arms she went straight into them. He kissed the crown of her hair. "I like the way you're handling my pack, I think they needed some kind of rules because I agree with you, you've got your own life and it's right that you live it too. Probably Emily was so overwhelmed because she never really tried to revolutionize things the way you just did, it suits you to be the Alpha girl."

She smiled and snuggled closer. "I'm surprised about how I behaved tonight, but I think this is the way I want to proceed. I'm glad you approve."

"I'll always be on your side when I think you're right. Now, ready to go the bed?" He asked her softly.

Bella's heart doubled its beat, and then it slowed again because she knew he didn't mean in the same bed, but still her mind couldn't stop from having that stray thought. She wanted him so much, but at the same time she knew they weren't ready. "Yeah, good night Sam." She left his arms and went to her bedroom.

After changing into her pajamas she went to bed and lied there. Sleep wasn't coming and Bella started thinking about how difficult the day had been but at the same time she was happy of how the pack had been accepting.

Her fear was just that it was the calm before the storm.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** thanks as usual for all the reviews and the PMs, I hope you're enjoying your holidays...

* * *

><p><em>And all I can taste is this moment<em>  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>

_Goo goo dolls (Iris)_

**Chapter 15**

Bella turned again in the bed, she knew she needed to sleep because the next day she had school, but being in the same house as Sam and not with him was tormenting her. A knock at the door startled her, when the door opened she saw Sam standing there.

"You aren't sleeping." He stated, there was no doubt that he must have heard her shuffling and her sighs from his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, maybe it's just the new bed…" She whispered feeling a little silly.

He walked into the room and sat on her bed. "I couldn't sleep either. I just keep thinking that you're so close and yet not close enough."

Bella looked at him, the light from the moon was illuminating him and she thought that he was more than handsome, to her he was fascinating. His words, his movements, his smiles, his silence all of those things had her feeling more than attraction to him. He was a mystery that she wanted to unravel, he was strong and weak at the same time and the thought that she could help him gave her such a sense of self-worth. She knew she was the only one able to break the imprint.

"I was thinking that too." She whispered.

He looked at her searching for something that he must have found because he said, "May I stay here with you?"

She blushed and nodded. There was no need to discuss again that they weren't going to go further than cuddling because it was crystal clear from both sides. She moved and he got into the bed, Sam hesitated a moment and then pulled her into his arms.

Bella snuggled closer, he was toasty warm and his steady heartbeat lulled her into sleep in less than a minute.

...

When she woke up she realized she was still held into his arms and she was sweating, his body temperature was so high that she thought she was going to combust soon.

She looked up and he looked down.

Sam smiled warmly at her. "Morning sleeping beauty, ready to go to school?"

"I wish I could stay here with you." She told him truthfully.

"Me too. Tonight I have been thinking about something and I wanted to know your opinion." He said. "I thought about the imprint, there are three stages to it; first you need to see your 'mate'. Then there's the marking which is basically the acceptance and finally there's the completion of the bond when a child is conceived. So I didn't do the marking and definitely I'm not going to have kids with her, what if I marked you? And what if eventually we have a child? Wouldn't that out-win the only step I took with Emily?"

Bella blinked once, and then twice. She had been following his theory until he had mentioned the marking and the child. Her mind then had taken a totally different direction from his, because one thing was to think she was in love with him and another was to be so serious as to program a kid. She had never even wanted children and now he was actually talking about a long term relationship with a huge commitment.

And then another thought passed through her mind, she had never questioned what she was giving up to be with Edward, never had she had doubts or a hesitation. Did that mean that she had loved Edward more or had she been totally irresponsible?

"Bella?" She was called out of her reveries by Sam who was watching her with a guarded expression. "Did you hear what I said?"

She nodded, not sure about her feelings on the topic.

He looked sad for a moment. "Did I scare you? I mean, is it too soon to talk about having a family with me?"

Bella placed her head on his chest; she felt the heath coming in waves from his body. His strong heart was beating rhythmically almost at the same time with hers, she was enveloped into his strong arms and she sighed feeling complete.

If this was not meant to be then what was?

He made her feel secure; she was ashamed of how she has behaved with Edward. How she was willing to sacrifice everything to be with someone she knew very little. "No Sam, I'm just overwhelmed I guess. I jumped from a serious relationship to you and I didn't have the time to think things over. I mean I know how much you mean to me and I know that I want to be with you… and I can promise you that I'll think about what you told me. I just need some time to adjust to all these changes and you need time too, I want you to be sure about me because I'm not exactly wife-y material."

Sam chuckled. "Wife-y material? I think you are Bella, but obviously you're still quite young and I understand your fears. We'll just see day by day, but I want you to keep it in the back of your mind that eventually we'll have to discuss this more seriously."

After that they got out of bed and Bella offered to prepare breakfast. While she was cooking the phone rang and Sam went to answer it. Bella heard a crack and when she turned she saw that Sam had crushed the speaker. He was vibrating and she could see his shape blurring dangerously. "Sam?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "It was your father. He called to tell me that the Cullens are back and that Edward came to your house because he wanted to see you."

Bella felt rooted to the ground, for a brief moment something flared in her heart, but then all her focus was back to Sam. He was still vibrating and she could feel his distress. "Sam, I'm coming closer to you."

"Don't, please stay there… I don't think I can control my wolf." He growled.

A shiver ran through her back, but she was determined to have the upper hand with that damn wolf. If she backed away now then she could forfeit any chance to ever be accepted by that blasted animal. "I know you can fight the wolf, and I want you to know that I'm not going back to Edward."

Sam turned his head towards her and she met his yellow eyes, she didn't falter in her step and when she was almost touching him she stopped. The animal in Sam had started to growl, but Bella was determined. She looked into the eyes of the beast and whispered. "I'm not giving Sam up, you might prefer Emily but I know that you can tolerate me. I promise you that I'll do my best to please both of you, tell me what it is that you need and I'll give it you."

Without warning she felt one of Sam's hands entwining into her hair at the base of her neck and then he wrapped the other one around her waist, within a moment she was flushed up against his body. She could feel his energy tightly curled around him, though his wolf was trying to get to her, to feel and test her. Was the animal considering her as a good candidate to replace Emily?

Sam moved his mouth near her ear and growled. "Do you really think you can handle us? I give you one chance to go, leave now and nothing will happen to you."

Bella tried to reason with herself, she needed to leave now or he would claim her. Neither she nor Sam were ready to take that step, but she realized that she was out of time, it was now or never. The wolf was giving her a chance to show him that she was worthy of his attention, if she stayed there was no going back and maybe it was a step closer to break the imprint.

A sudden image of Edward appeared behind her closed eyes, she wondered if she really was going to let him go for real. Was she really considering belonging to Sam and the wolf? She knew she couldn't get one without the other.

Sam's hands moved slightly around her waist, she was feeling his finger moving slowly and his touch as usual caused a hot wave of heath to pass through her body. She arched her back slightly and moaned, Sam moved away and she saw his nostril flare imperceptibly. Could he smell her, was her desire for him obvious?

His eyes darkened further, and the yellow ring around became even more evident. "Time's up." He whispered before he crashed his mouth onto hers.

Bella managed to pull back after a time that seemed endless, she was panting and he was too. She could feel him against her, hard and ready and while she was scared she was as well excited. With a quick move he pulled her up in his arms, then he walked towards the bedrooms. Bella whispered. "Mine." And he stopped a moment, the animal was still in control, there was no trace of Sam, he studied her for a moment longer and then nodded. He pushed the door open with his feet, and then when they were inside he shut it again with his feet.

"Now I'll really see if you mean what you say." He growled while placing her on the bed.

Bella knew that there was no chance she would get away unscathed from that meeting with Sam's furry side. She just hoped that Sam wasn't going to be too upset about what was going to happen, and although she was slightly worried she knew that part of her craved this dominant man in front of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **thanks to all my readers for always making me feel good about my writing, a huge thank you goes to **astridt244** who supervised this chapter, added something to it and made it overall better. If you haven't checked her fics yet, then go! Broken Black Heart is awesome!

* * *

><p><em>For one so small, <em>  
><em>You seem so strong <em>  
><em>My arms will hold you <em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm <em>  
><em>This bond between us <em>  
><em>Can't be broken <em>  
><em>I will be here <em>

_Phil Collins (You'll be in my heart)_

**Chapter 16**

Bella drew a long, deep breath at the feel of Sam's body pinning her down, Sam lowered his mouth to her throat and bit gently. She whimpered and he nipped a little harder. He was asking her to submit but she fought his dominance. Her mind and her body were at war with each other. She wanted to push him away, but she found herself pulling him closer. His body was utter perfection. His skin, his scent, his aggressive nature; everything about him drove her insane.

Sam took her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head as he shifted his body to rest between her legs , she could feel him through their clothes. He moved his mouth again and he kissed her mouth as his hips moved, thrusting his denim covered length against her core. She answered his thrusts by arching her back and opening her legs further. Sam groaned and then growled low in his throat, he moved his mouth from hers and kissed her neck, then latched on with his teeth, biting gently.

Bella was overwhelmed with all this sensations at once, she knew he was not going to stop and that she didn't want him to stop him either. Sam thrust again against her and she moaned and pushed her hips up. He let her wrists go and her fingers slid up his arms. She had never felt anything as good as what he was going to her. He pressed against her in a grinding motion, she bit her lip and dug her nails into his flesh. He hissed and moved faster, Bella cried out as her orgasm shattered over her, washing her body in waves. She opened her eyes to meet his yellow ones, he had a slight smirk on his handsome face.

"This is just the beginning." He growled, and she saw his hands slowly moving to remove her pajamas.

Bella was stunned to realize that he had brought her to orgasm without taking away any clothes. At the thought of what he was going to do to her a new wave of excitement coursed through her. She wasn't scared anymore because it felt right to be here with Sam and to share this with him. She wanted him to make her his, to mark her, to sink into her and show her whom she belonged to.

Sam made quick work of her clothes and she found herself naked in a matter of seconds, she realized that he was just in his cut-off. Her heart jumped almost out of her throat, his eyes met hers and he watched her with a challenging look. "Do you think you can handle me Isabella?"

She bit her lip, not sure if she could really be up to his standard. His eyes flashed with triumph, the wolf thought that she was a coward. She straightened and pulled her chin up. "I think I can."

"Then take off my jeans." He growled.

Bella moved her hands on his zip, she noticed that her fingers were shaking slightly. She took a deep breath and then she started to undress him. As soon as the fly was down, she realized that he was naked. He stood up and removed his trousers then he crawled to where she was.

"Stay still." He commanded with a rough voice.

Bella stilled and waited for him to do something, slowly he worked his way down her body, kissing, licking and sucking in all the sensitive places. She blushed when she realized that she was moaning and begging him for more.

Sam spread her thighs and she felt shy and exposed. When she tried to close her legs so he placed his warm hands on her knees. "Don't move, I'm going to taste you and you're going to come again before I take you."

At his words she felt a shiver run through her, she was aroused beyond belief and then Sam lowered his mouth to her clit and licked it. Bella gasped and he went on licking, sucking and nibbling while slowly he inserted a finger into her. The sensation of his hot finger and his warm wet tongue were causing her to go mad with desire. She was whimpering, knowing that she was quickly approaching another orgasm. He inserted a second finger and she felt a bit uncomfortable until he licked and sucked some more and she relaxed again.

He moved away for a moment and growled. "You taste so good, now come for me." He then thrust faster and quicker his finger while with his tongue he was licking and sucking her. Bella came again with an intensity doubled from the one before. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Are you ready for what I want to do you next?" Sam said.

She knew that the wolf was still in control and was testing how far he could go with her. She didn't want to back down but she wanted her first time to be with his human side. "I'm ready... but I want Sam to be in charge."

He raised an eyebrow probably considering her request. "Why?"

"Because… it's my first time and I want to share it with him." She whispered.

"I'm willing to fulfill you request, but the next time it'll be me not him. And I'll do to you what I want." The wolf said with his yellow eyes.

She bit her lip, considering her options. There wasn't much she could do if she wanted her first time to be with Sam. "Okay, I agree to your terms."

He nodded and she saw Sam's eyes change from yellow to dark brown. Sam shook his head slightly and then looked down at her, he noticed the lack of clothes and started to move away but she stopped him. "Please Sam make me yours, the wolf won't give us a second chance. I… love you and I want my first time to be with you." She whispered.

"Bella… I don't know how in control I am. I don't want to hurt you. Besides we just decided to wait a bit longer." He said, looking at her with lust flashing in his eyes, but with uncertainty as well.

She gulped. "The wolf didn't hurt me, I'm sure you won't either. I know what i want Sam and it's you... I know what I said but right now it feels right, you feel right and I want to share this with you, only you."

"Are you really sure that this is what you want?" he asked her again.

She nodded and before she could add something more Sam was kissing her, differently than when he was possessed by the wolf but still with a passion that had her combusting and wanting him.

Sam came back down on top of her; his lips were unrelenting in their search of hers. Bella returned the kiss with even more passion than before because now it was her Sam that was there with her, not the animal side though she felt the wolf in him. Their kiss was creating even more excitement in her and she didn't know how much more she could take. "Please Sam… claim me." She half whispered.

His dark brown eyes met hers once again; she read in him all his passion and yearningfor her. "Bella… I love you." And before she could reply his slid his hands down at her center.

She arched her back and lost any coherent thought; Sam parted her thighs and settled again between them. "This is going to hurt a bit but I'll try to be as gentle as possible." He started to enter her slowly; it was a new feeling to be filled by him. He was thrusting in a bit and then out, in further then out and she wanted more. Finally he stopped for a moment and then pushed in all the way.

Bella cried out, he was hard and wide inside her and it had hurt. Sam stopped moving and she saw beads of sweat rolling down on his body. He was keeping in control of his body and of his wolf, she relaxed slightly and the pain ebbed away.

"Bella." He whispered. "I need to move…"

She nodded and he started moving, picking up his pace when he noticed that she was responding and moving with him. Bella was feeling him touching places inside of hers that were bringing her closer to another orgasm. "Sam." She whispered before losing herself into another climax, Sam pushed a few more times, quicker and faster until she felt him come too.

When she regained some of her bearings she noticed that he had moved and she had her head on his chest. "I love you too." She finally said.

Sam looked down at her and when their eyes met, the usual fizzy feeling was there. "Do you really want to be with me forever?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes."

"I do too. I love you Bella Swan and I don't care about imprinting or anything else. You're my mate." He growled softly.

Bella closed her eyes and placed her head again on his chest. "Now, your mate wants to sleep a bit more."

He pulled her even closer and they fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and happy new year!

* * *

><p><em>Some people say<br>That everything has got its place in time  
>Even the day must give way to the night<br>But I'm not buying  
>'Cause in your eyes<em>

I see a love that burns eternally  
>And if you see how beautiful you are to me<br>You'll know I'm not lying

_Westlife (Swear it again)_

**Chapter 17**

Bella woke up with a start and she turned just to see Sam snoring slightly next to her. She smiled and warmth spread through her body when she thought about what happened. She had slept with Sam, he hadn't marked her yet, but they were on the right road. The wolf might prove a bit more difficult to convince, but she knew that if she was willing to be with the animal then it might just be the right tool in her hand. She was going to bargain with the wolf.

She slowly moved out of the bed, and looked around. She found Sam's shirt and she put it on, then she rummaged in her bag and put on some panties. She walked into the kitchen and started preparing lunch, the door opened and Paul swaggered in and then stopped in his track.

Their eyes met and he sniffed, a smirk widened on his face. "Weeeel good morning Bella."

Bella blushed feeling self-conscious. "Hi."

"No school today?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The Cullens are back and… Sam had a kind of breakdown."

Paul walked closer and checked her. "Are you well? Did he…? Cullen tried to contact you?"

"No, no he didn't... I'm well, I met his wolf and we're coming to some kind of agreement. Edward went to my house, but I was here." She whispered.

He blinked. "You met his wolf… and you're well. Impressive." She looked at him questioningly. "Usually if a wolf mates, he does it for life. The fact that you slept with Sam without any problem from his furry side is really quite remarkable. You might really be able to break his imprint."

Before she could answer, Sam came into the room wearing only his underwear. "Paul." Sam said and then went to Bella and pulled her into his arms. "Bella." He whispered nuzzling her neck.

Paul smirked and Bella blushed, but snuggled closer to Sam. "The Cullens are back then?" Paul asked.

Bella felt Sam stiffened and she placed her hands on his, she felt him relax slightly. "Yeah, I'm going to school tomorrow and I hope they won't try to talk to me there."

Sam growled. "If he lays even a single finger on you I'm going to shred him to pieces."

Paul took a step back, and she wondered how menacing her Alpha man was looking to scare Paul. She whispered softly. "Nothing will happen Sam, don't worry I'll be back before you even notice I've gone."

Sam sighed and let her go. "I know you have to keep going on with your life; I just can't understand why they are back."

The door opened again and Jacob walked inside looking angry. "I might have an answer to your question. I went to the Cullens today because I wanted to know why they hell they were back and Doctor Fang told me that my father had called them back." He spat. "For Bella's wellbeing. I went home and talked with my dad and he said that Bella is threatening to break all of our traditions. That she can't be with you because the Spirits chose for you another mate, and he's worried that if the wolves choses freely their women then the blood might be too diluted and probably our kids won't be able to phase even if there's danger."

Bella was shocked at Jacob's words. Sam behind her growled threateningly. "And who the fuck do they think they are to play with our lives? I would be happy if my children don't get this curse. I need to talk with you father." Sam turned to look at her and his eyes softened. "Don't worry Bella I'll be back soon." With that he left.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry Bells; my dad sometimes is too taken with traditions. I really gave him a piece of my mind but I'm sure that Sam will really make it clear that they can't choose for us." He then hugged her and then stiffened. He let her go and walked backwards and studied her. "You slept with Sam!" He shouted.

"Jacob…" She said biting her lip.

Paul placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jacob, she's helping Sam in breaking the imprint. They're meant to be."

Jacob took a deep breath and watched Bella seriously. "Are you happy? Is this what you really want Bells?" She nodded. He shook his head once, looking almost disappointed. "It's okay I guess. I was just surprised that the situation evolved so quickly."

"I didn't expect it either but apparently Edward's return upset Sam too much and I met his wolf. So one thing led to another… and I mean… I don't regret it. I'm actually so happy I could sing, but I'll spare you because I'm worse than a dog." She said smiling.

Paul laughed and after a moment Jacob smiled. "As long as he's treating you with respect." He said and at her nod his smiled widened. "Then I guess I'm happy for you two. Can't wait to see the leech's face when he'll know about it."

She walked to where he was and slapped him. "Jacob! That was not nice of you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "After the way he left you, I think he would deserve to burn in hell."

Paul nodded. "We could help him get there; I always have a lighter with me."

"Guys really, there's no need to do anything. I know they have to leave so if the chance comes then I'll talk to Edward and ask him to go away, please don't mess with the treaty with the Cullens." She begged them.

Jacob hugged her again. "Don't worry Bells, Sam is the Alpha and the decision of how to deal with the Cullens rests on his shoulders." He kissed the crown of her hair and let her go. "I better follow him; he looked so angry that I'm worried for the elders."

Paul and Bella remained alone. Paul looked at her and smiled. "Is there any chance that you're going to cook something for me?"

She smiled back. "As long as you'll wash the dishes after." He looked crestfallen for a moment, but then nodded.

Bella went into the kitchen and started cooking. She was slightly worried for Sam, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it so she decided to wait and see what would happen.

After an hour she was sitting and eating with Paul when the door opened again. Sam entered and his eyes were yellow. "Paul, out!" He ordered in Alpha mood and Paul could just glance at Bella quickly before walking out of the door.

Bella met Sam's eyes and she knew she was in to play with the wolf again.

"Isabella, here we are again. I noticed that you enjoyed fucking Sam this morning." The wolf snarled.

She winced at the use of his words because she knew it wasn't just sex for either of them.

The animal walked closer and pulled her up from the chair by her arm. "Am I going to get you as well?"

She took a deep breath, she was slightly scared by the wolf but she wanted to be there for Sam. She loved Sam enough to want to free him from the imprint and to be able to know what he was just his. Bella met the wolf's eyes and put on her most determined expression. "I want to make a deal with you."

Sam moved his face closer to her, their noses were almost touching when he growled. "Speak."

"I'm willing to sleep with you anytime you want, but you'll have to take me as your mate. No more Emily and no other women will ever get into your bed. Just me." She whispered, feeling scared and excited at the same time.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you have to offer that others won't? I could have so many women, I'm technically the Chief of this tribe and the girls are really into power."

"I can offer you my loyalty, my body and my soul. I know there are a lot of women out there willing to sleep with Sam, but he loves me. I know you don't care about love but I know we're physically compatible… and wolves choose mates for life." She said trying to reason with him.

He seemed to think about it. "If I take you to be my mate you'll have to let me mark you. I won't wait any further than right now. If you want to be Sam's then you're going to be mine too. And this is a permanent deal, you won't be able to ever leave me and if you do I'll find you wherever you're and you'll pay for your betrayal."

Bella was feeling the weight of his words, the marking would be more permanent than marriage and if she became the wolf's mate then she could never leave him. "If you mark me… will that break the imprint?"

He nodded. "I'll just want you; Emily will be indifferent to me. Sam has never bothered much with her either, so she'll be a thing of the past."

"Mark me then." She said with all the confidence she could muster.

He smirked and started walking towards the bedroom. "This time we'll do it my way Isabella."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **as usual thanks to all of the people who read, review, PM and add the story to alerts and favourites. A huge thanks goes to astridt244 that betaed this chapter and made it much better. If you haven't yet, you should read her fics that could be found both here and at this new awesome site called tricky raven (you'll find the link in my profile). On with the story then!

* * *

><p><em>The time we spend together's gonna fly<em>  
><em>And everything you do to me<em>  
><em>Is gonna feel so right<em>  
><em>Baby when you're loving me<em>  
><em>I feel like I could cry<em>  
><em>'Cause there's nothing I can do<em>  
><em>To keep from loving you<em>  
><em>Gloria Estefan (Here we are)<em>

**Chapter 18**

Bella was pulled by the arm into Sam's bedroom. She opened her mouth to protest, but when she met his eyes she fell silent.

"We're doing it my way, and that means we'll do it in my bed." He snarled, then with strength but not enough to hurt her he pushed her down on the bed. "Get in the center of it."

Bella didn't think twice and she moved in the center of the bed, then raised her eyes again to meet his and she noticed that his eyes had darkened further.

"I like to see you wearing my clothes, it's a shame they aren't going to last long on you. Take off the shirt Isabella." He growled.

She complied, starting to get excited because while she liked Sam's sweetness she was as well turned on by his wolf side. The animal was dark and dominant, but she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. She trusted the idea that a mate for a wolf was going to be cherished, and she didn't mind as well the passion and the intensity of this side of her man.

He was still wearing his underwear. "Come here and take off my boxers."

She bit her lip, hesitating a moment and the wolf snarled. "Right now Isabella!" She crawled until she was in front of him and not looking into his eyes she placed her hands on his elastic band, gulping she slowly took them down. The sight of a naked Sam excited her, now she wasn't scared because she knew what she was going to experience. Slowly she scuttled back to the center of the bed.

Without a word he hopped into the bed and crawled towards her. "Do you like what you see?" He asked her smirking.

She nodded. Unhurriedly the wolf moved his mouth towards hers and finally when their mouths touched she felt electricity flowing between them. The kiss was intense and it was obvious that he wanted to show who was in command. Bella let him lead their kiss and then she felt him move away from her mouth to trail down, he kissed her jaw and then along her neck until her shoulder blade.

His hands were roaming her body touching her everywhere and Bella was getting even more aroused, his mouth was descending slowly until it reached her panties, she looked down to see him taking them away with his teeth. Their eyes met and quickly he was back to kissing her mouth and pinning her beneath him. Her heartbeat quickened, feeling his warm sleek body over hers was something she would never tire of.

"You have no idea how much I want you." He growled and she looked up at him with a surprised expression. He smirked then. "Did you really think I would want anyone else when I can have you? I just pushed you to offer me what I wanted since the first time I inhaled your scent. Now you're mine Isabella and nothing can ever take you away from me." Before she could reply he pulled her up. "On your hands and knees now."

She knelt in front of him and he covered her body from behind, she shivered in anticipation. He ran his warm hands down her breasts until he reached her nipples then he stroked and pinched them hard enough to send waves of pleasure all through her body. One of his hands then ran down her stomach until she felt hisfingers slip inside her. "You're so wet for me Isabella, are you ready to be mine?"

"Yes." She managed to whisper. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her there and she felt him at her entrance, slowly he entered her until he was fully inside.

"I won't be gentle and kind with you, that will be Sam's job." He growled and then he started moving, thrusting fiercely into her.

She could feel him stretching her tight depth, hitting places that made her entire body shiver with intense pleasure. Her walls clenched almost painfully around him. His hands gripped her hips with bruising force,_ oh it felt so good. _He slipped in and out of her, driving her to maddening levels of ecstasy. Her climax ripped through her, arching her neck she gave him the right angle for him to bite.

Bella felt his teeth breaking her skin and because she was still high on pleasure it didn't hurt. The smell of her blood hit her nose, but before it could disturb her it disappeared. She felt him lick her mark repeatedly until there wasn't a drop of blood. He had marked her; Sam was finally free from the imprint. He pushed into her a few more times until he came with a load moan.

Sam pulled her onto her side collapsing them both on the bed. He pulled her into his arms; she felt safe and satisfied. The wolf was rough, but she had enjoyed him. Now she wasn't scared anymore because she belonged to him as well. He would cherish and take care of her as much as Sam.

She smiled. "You tricked me into accepting the marking."

"What can I say; I knew I wanted you since I found you in the forest. The magic was pushing me towards Emily, but I gave your shield a hand in trying to break Sam away from her. I wanted to be free to choose my mate as well; when I felt you in my arms that day in the hall I decided that you needed to want me as much as I wanted you. Now I know that it's Sam you desire, but with time and the marking eventually you'll be happy to belong to both of us." He said.

"I don't mind this rough side once in a while, I should be angry that you deceived me but honestly I was sure about my feelings for Sam and so I'm just happy that you pushed me into your arms. Can I ask you what happened with the Elders?" She whispered, still feeling exhausted from the experience.

"That's not my job, I'll let Sam come back and he can tell you what happened." Quickly he turned her towards him and kissed her almost ferociously. "Till the next time Isabella."

Bella saw the eyes change from yellow to brown and she met the concerned eyes of Sam. "Bella? Are you okay? I saw what happened but I was too angry to be able to rein the wolf in."

She smiled ruefully. "He was a damn fine strategist. You're free from the imprint now, obviously not free to pick another woman because the wolf chose me."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I don't want anyone else and I'm glad that you're finally mine. I just wish he didn't push you."

"After we made love it was just a matter of time before I reached the same conclusion as him. I do want to belong to you and only you. But now I'm really curious, what happened with Billy?"

Sam's eyes darkened. "I found him and Old Quil at the Black's house. Apparently they had been scheming to keep the status quo, but I have had enough of their bullshit. I threatened to dissolve the elders as a group because right now I'm the Chief of the tribe and my brothers could definitely take their place in ruling the Res. They argued about our traditions, but I reminded them that we need to look towards the future. The new generations won't bow to rules made hundreds of years ago. So, either they stop meddling with our relationship or I'm going to really kick their asses. They grudgingly agreed to butt out of my business; however they demanded that I leave the other imprinted wolves alone."

Bella snuggled even closer. "I think you can agree to that, I don't think it's easy to break the imprint. The wolf liked me, but the only reason we could do that it's because of the shield that I have."

He nodded. "I think so too. I'm sorry I can't help my brothers, but I'm happy to be rid of that."

"I'm happy too. Sam… tomorrow I'm going to school and I think I should talk to Edward and ask him and his family to leave. They were misled in thinking I was in danger." She said watching him to catch signs of disapproval.

"I don't like it. but I agree with you, tell them that they have until the end of the week to leave. If they don't comply I'll break the treaty and slaughter them. I don't care if he left you for your own good, I want him out of your life and I want them away from the Res before other kids are forced to phase due to their presence." Sam growled.

"Okay and thank you for trusting me." She said.

"We're equals in this relationship Bella; I'll always take into account your opinions." He answered her.

Bella felt that she had been right in trusting Sam with her heart; he didn't treat her like a breakable doll. The next day she was going to see Edward for the last time and finally get the closure she wanted. She was finally going to put him behind her; her new life was heading towards a future as Sam's mate.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay. RL gets in the way sometimes, but I want to reassure you that I haven't abandoned this fiction. There will be one more chapter and then we're done, after that I'll take some time off writing fanfiction. I'll be editing some of my stories and plan 3 new ones with astridt244.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Bella was sitting with Sam on the sofa, after he had marked her they had agreed on getting out of bed and talk about everything. Both didn't think they could talk with each other if they were in the same bed. That had Bella smiling happily; she liked having that effect on Sam.

An idea took form in her mind and she turned to look at Sam. "I thought of something."

He smiled warmly at her. "What is it?"

"Your wolf told me that he liked my scent, but because he was imprinted there was not much he could do. But what if we focus on the not imprinted ones? The guys could find a girl on their own, someone their wolves like and when they're sure about her then they can proceed with the marking, which will nullify the pull of the imprint." She told him.

Sam was watching her intently and his eyes were so dark and intense. "Bella, I think this might be a solution to our problems. We can't obviously do anything for the ones who are already imprinted, but for Jacob, Paul, Seth and Embry this might be their way out from the imprint. And the Elders told me not to meddle with the imprinted wolves not with the one still not imprinted." He said and smirked.

Bella smirked back. "And it'll teach the Elders a lesson as well. Sam, now that we're talking about it... can I ask you something? Do you really not mind that your children might not be able to phase and protect the tribe?"

He passed a hand through his hair nervously. "Honestly I think phasing is more a curse than a blessing, but I still think that our kids will carry the gene. Look at Embry, he's only half Quileute and he's a wolf. The real question is, would you mind to have a child that might phase?"

"No, I don't mind. At least I had the chance to experience it with you and I'll be able to help him feeling better about it." She replied.

He hugged her. "You're really special Bella; I'm glad that you chose to be with me."

"I'm happy too." She mumbled in his arms.

"Now there's something else we need to discuss. Tomorrow you're going to meet the Cullens, can I have one of my wolves take you to school and pick you up as well? I would feel better." He asked seriously.

Bella thought it over; she would feel safer too. She nodded. "Jared should take me to school and I want Leah to pick me up."

"Jared and Leah? Why them?" He said.

"Between the wolves Jared is the less involved with me and he won't start a brawl with the Cullens and Leah because they might not try anything stupid or start a fight with a woman. And what will you do while I'm there?" She whispered.

Sam's eyes flickered with uncertainty. He then sighed. "I'll go to see Emily; I need to be sure that the pull of the imprint is broken. If it is then she's free to leave and I know that it would make her happy. Besides I'll need to tell her about us, I want her to know it from me."

Bella placed her head on his chest and sighed as well, she didn't like the idea of Sam seeing Emily, but she wanted to be sure as well that he was just hers. "I guess you really need to do that. I'm not happy, but I understand."

He kissed the crown of her hair. "I'm sorry Bella, I don't want to go either but I know I must. After tomorrow I won't have to see her again. Shall we go to sleep? We've got a full day ahead of us."

Slowly he pulled her up and together they walked towards the bedrooms, Sam hesitated a moment. "Where do you want to sleep?"

She bit her lip, she didn't like to sleep in the bed that he had shared with Emily but the marking happened there and it was an experience that she had enjoyed greatly. "Your room." She whispered.

He smiled. "Okay, as soon as I can I'll get rid of that bed and buy another one."

She smiled back at him happy to know that he cared for her enough to understand how she felt. "Thank you Sam."

….

Bella woke up and she dreaded going to school. It wasn't just the thought of seeing Edward again that was bothering her. She didn't like that Sam was going to spend time with Emily. And what if the imprint hadn't been broken? She would be too far away and maybe Sam would not be able to control his pull.

A hand on her shoulders brought her out of her reverie. "Bella, take a breath. I can feel your nervousness and it's starting to make me anxious as well." Sam said.

She looked into his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess I was just thinking too much. Will you… will you be okay while I'm away?"

His eyes softened, she knew he had understood her fears. "Bella, I don't feel any pull towards anyone who isn't you. I'm even starting to sense your feelings, please don't worry about me meeting Emily. It's really just a formality."

Bella nodded and hugged him. Jared chose that moment to arrive, she smiled at him and after a quick kiss to Sam, she followed Jared outside.

While in Jared's car, Bella noticed that he was glancing at her. "What is it Jared?" She asked, not wanting any problem with Sam's brothers.

"I was wondering if it's true that you breaking Sam's imprint is an exception to the rule." He took a breath and went on. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Sam but I love Kim and I don't really want a way out, that's why I'm asking..."

She bit her lip. "Honestly Jared, I think you shouldn't worry. If you're happy with Kim then there's no way that you'll feel interested in another woman. Besides I don't know how many girls do have a mental shield like mine. Edward had always been able to read everyone's mind; I'm the first he couldn't read in a hundred years."

Jared nodded. "Good to know. A lot of the guys think that just because I didn't notice Kim before the imprint then she wasn't anything worth of my interest while I think that sooner or later I would have noticed her. She's really perfect for me."

Bella smiled at him and decided not to tell him that it was probably the imprint that was making him think that. Jared was happy and she didn't want to burst his bubble, if it worked for him then it was okay for her.

When they arrived at school she thanked him and got out. The first thing she noticed was the shiny grey Volvo. Her heart missed a beat, no matter how much she told herself that she had moved on, some remnants of her feelings for Edward were definitely there. Slowly she walked inside the school, feeling all the eyes on her and the whispers that followed her were a confirmation that the school wanted to see the meeting between her and Edward. Bella shook her head slightly, she didn't care what anyone thought, Sam was the man in her life and no matter what she was sticking with that.

At her locker she was greeted by Angela, she relaxed slightly because she knew that her friend would be there to support her. "Hi Bella, I was waiting for you to go to class." Angela said and when their eyes met she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Thanks, I just have to take this book and then we can go." She replied.

"You do know about..." The other girl whispered.

She nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't matter to me. I moved on and that's that."

Angela walked with her into the class, as soon as she was inside she noticed Edward sitting next to the window. His butterscotch eyes turned on her and she lowered hers because she didn't really want to have a breakdown in the middle of the class. Hurriedly she went to sit next to Angela and proceeded to ignore him.

Angela passed her a note during the lesson.

_He's staring at you._

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

_I don't care._

The bell rang and Bella stood up to go for the next lesson, she wasn't quick enough though and her path was blocked by her ex-boyfriend. "Bella, love, we need to talk." He said in his musical voice.

In the past his voice or his presence had always caused her mind to get fuzzy but right now she wasn't feeling anything towards him. "I have nothing to say to you."

She tried to move past him but he put a hand on her arm. "Please love, let me explain why I really left."

Finally she looked up into his eyes. "Edward, I don't really care about any explanation you want to give me. You left and I moved on, between us it's over and the soon you and your family leave the better."

He looked at her with hurt and surprise in his eyes. "Love, I know I hurt you but please let me talk before you assume something that isn't true."

"I'm not assuming anything Edward. The last thing I remember of you it was your promise never to come back in my life. Please do follow with that and let go of my arm." She stated with a hint of steel in her voice, his touch was making her nervous mostly because Sam would be able to smell it on her and she didn't want to have the wolf angry with her.

"Bella I love you, I lied when I broke up with you. Now I'm back because I realized that I can't really live without you." He whispered and then he stiffened. She saw him take a breath. "Why do you smell this bad?"

She shook her head; Sam's mark probably had embedded his scent on her skin. "Because I'm a werewolf marked mate. Now Let go of my arm."

Edward's hold tightened. "Marked? Someone dared to mar your skin with his teeth? Who was it? Jacob?"

Bella glared at him. "No it's not Jake, and it's none of your business. Listen Edward, the Alpha of the pack gives you until the end of the week to leave. You came back because you thought that I was in danger, but I'm not. I'm well protected, so please just leave Forks before other Quileute phase."

He shook his head. "Love, I can't do what you're asking me. Maybe you didn't listen to me, but I came back because I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I know that you must have felt lonely and heartbroken without me and you tried to get better with another. I understand it and it's okay. We can move past it, I'm here to stay forever with you."

"Take your hands off her." A voice growled behind her and she felt him before she turned. It was Sam, when her eyes met his she took a deep breath.

Edward let her go and stood in front of her facing Sam. "So you're the one who dared marking her." He seethed.

Sam's growl was getting higher. "Move away from my woman, I'm not going to repeat it."

Bella gulped, seeing that the wolf was nearing the surface. "Please Edward, move away. We can't have this fight here."

Edward sighed and glanced at her, then he turned to look at Sam. "Let's take this outside."

Sam nodded and motioned for Edward to go first. Edward got out of the door and Bella reached Sam and took his arm. "Sam… please don't do it. It doesn't matter to me, let's just leave together."

"I'm sorry Bella, but he needs to understand that you're not his anymore. I won't watch him trying to win you back." He said.

Bella didn't want Sam fighting with Edward, she was scared for him and she tried to change his mind one last time. "He's confused right now, he left me while he still loved me and now he's back and he thinks I'm just hurt and angry. Give me the chance to explain to him that things have changed. Don't break the treaty unless is really necessary."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll trust you Bella. You'll come with us in the forest and tell him once and for all to leave. If he doesn't, you'll let me handle it my way."

"Okay." She whispered, feeling a slight hope to avoid their fight blooming in her heart.

"Let's go." Sam growled and Bella took his hand and walked with him outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** thanks for your patience, here's the final chapter. I would like to thank all of you for all the nice reviews you've given me. I'm not planning to write anymore long fictions but I'll be around with one-shots. I hope you'll like this ending, though I might consider an epilogue.

Hugs and love to all of you that like me enjoy writing, reading and dreaming with these amazing characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Bella walked with Sam until the edge of the forest, then he took her in his arms and he ran until he got into a clearing. He placed her down, and positioned his body so that she was half-hidden behind him.

"I would never hurt Bella." Edward said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Better safe than sorry, besides I believe you've already hurt her more than enough."

Bella noticed Edward winching and she knew that Sam was showing him how he had found her in the woods. She placed a hand on his arm. "Please Sam, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me Bella." Sam growled. "He left you broken and hurt in the woods, with a human-drinking vampire on the loose. And now he comes back and wants that things go back to how they were before he left. He's delusional and he needed to see for himself what his selfishness has caused."

"It wasn't selfishness." Edward. "I thought that I was giving her the chance to have a human life. However, even after a minute away I missed her too much and I knew that eventually I would come back to her. I thought that if she hadn't moved on I would try everything to have her taking me back. Then I heard about her being too close with werewolves and I arrived here knowing that I needed to protect her."

She was sorry for him, if she hadn't met and fallen in love with Sam she might even have considered about taking him back, but it was too late. "Edward, I know you left me because you wanted to give me a chance to be happy with a normal life... and now I'm happy. I've never been this happy, not even with you. Sam is my choice and I beg you to listen to me, I don't want either of you to get hut so please just walk away from me. I'm asking you to."

Edward was fixing his eyes on hers. "Bella, love. I know that right now you're hurt and angry with me. But I love you, I never stopped loving you."

"I know that when you left me you did it out of love for me. You wanted me to have a normal life, it took me a long time to understand it but when I did I moved on. Please Edward don't fight with him, it would hurt me more to see one or both of you injured or killed." She whispered.

He looked crushed. "Can't you reconsider love? I know you tried to move on, but what we had was important and it meant everything to me. We can move past this."

Sam growled. "No, you can't. She had made her choice Cullen, let her go or face the consequences."

Bella took a deep breath. "Please Edward, if you love me then let me go. This is what I want, he is what I want. I see my future with him, marriage and eventually a few kids. When I was with you nothing mattered but you and it was wrong. My life, my family, my friends are important to me, and they should have meant something even when I was with you. Our love was more an obsession, you were like a drug to me and I'm your singer, I know which effect I have on you."

Edward sighed and turned his head away from her; she turned her head to see where he was looking and after a moment Jasper and Emmett arrived next to him.

Bella felt her heart fluttering in her chest; she had loved Emmett and Jasper like they were her own brothers. She looked at Jasper and her eyes met his, knowing of his ability to feel her emotions she thought about forgiveness and love.

Jasper smiled at her, he moved his eyes towards Sam and nodded his head as a sign of respect.

Sam nodded back. "Are you going to leave?" He asked.

"Yes, we , our leader apologises for the misunderstanding. We'll be gone before twilight." Jasper replied and then his eyes met Bella's again.

She felt him asking silently a question, he was asking her what she wanted to do. Bella bit her lip, feeling tears starting to fall down her eyes. These vampires than once had been her family, now were just strangers, she placed her hand in Sam's one.

Jasper saw the little gesture and understood. He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Let's go Edward; she really wants to stay with him. Let her be happy."

Edward turned his sad eyes on hers once more; he shrugged Jasper's hand from his shoulder and then turned and left.

Emmett smiled at Bella. "Baby Bells, never forget that we love you. I wish you all the happiness that you deserve goodbye."

"Goodbye." She whispered, then she blinked to take away her tears and when she opened her eyes again they were gone.

"Bella." Sam said carefully.

She looked up into his dark eyes, did he look unsure? "Sam?" She whispered puzzled by his unreadable expression.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me? Are you sure that you don't want him anymore?" He asked.

Bella smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Sam I'm sure. I choose you and the wolf; I don't want to be anywhere but in your arms. Now and forever."

He pulled her closer and his mouth hovered over hers. "What about kids and marriage?"

She laughed. "In due time Mr Uley, in due time." Then before he could reply, she placed her lips on his and kissed him with all the passion and love she felt for him.

The road to be there holding her Sam had been long and difficult, but she didn't regret a single thing. Even if she had the chance to go back and change anything she wouldn't. Loving Edward had led her to realize how much more satisfying was to love Sam. All the problems that they had faced and solved gave her the certainty that she had made the right choice in giving her heart to Sam.

"Let's go home future Mrs Uley." He growled.

Bella laughed again and walked with him towards the future she had never dreamed she could have but that right now was the only one she wanted.


End file.
